Manipulations
by LordeGoon
Summary: In the world of shinobi, manipulations are common. There are the ones who manipulate and the people who get manipulated. Sora Uzumaki, was a person who got manipulated, but now he's the manipulator. A manipulator who was thirsty for revenge. Soon to be M rating.
1. Beginnings

Chapter One: The Beginning

"Shine-ne"=talk

'Everyone deserves to die'=thoughts

**A/N: What is up people? This is a new story that I've thought of. So review and tell me what you think. What needs to be changed and constructive criticism is recommended. For the people who are veteran readers and writers on Fanfiction, I just hope you bear with me as I go through with this story. I know a lot of people are probably not even going to pay it any mind because of an OC main character. But I promise you all he will not be a Gary Sue. He will gain power realistically and through time. So again enjoy, and I hope you bear with me.**

Konohagakure no Sato. This village was the strongest village out of the Five Great Ninja Villages. On October 10th, the most powerful Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked the village. The attack resulted in countless deaths, including the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Before the man's untimely death, he sealed the beast into his twin boys, Sora and Naruto Uzumaki.

It's been approximately a week since the Kyuubi attacked. Shinobi and civilians alike tried to go back to how they lived before.

A week since the Fourth Hokage, also known as Minato Namikaze, sealed one half into Sora Uzumaki and another half into Naruto.

A week, and the previous Kage hasn't showed the villagers the two who housed the same demon who tried to destroy them.

The usually crowded streets of Konoha were empty as villagers gathered outside the Kage Tower, waiting for the Sandaime to announce how Kyuubi attack ended and who would be now taking the mantle of Hokage.

The villagers stopped their whispering when the Sandaime appeared, anxious to hear about the man planned to share.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, feeling better that he decided not to show the two jinchuuriki to the villagers. After all, it was no secret how jinchuuriki were treated by people who didn't understand that they were just the prison.

"Villagers of Konoha, it's been a week since the Kyuubi attacked, and nearly destroyed our village. But, thanks to the Fourth Hokage, the Kyuubi was defeated and destroyed. As consequence, the Fourth Hokage was killed. Let us all honor the memory of him, the villagers, and shinobi who died during the devastating attack."

The villagers bowed their heads in respect. After a couple moments, the Third Hokage spoke again

"To all the families of the deceased, I give you my condolences and I encourage you not to let the loss of your loved ones dim your Will of Fire. Now that the Fourth is gone, I will be taking up the mantle of Hokage once again."

The villagers cheered loudly, happy to know that a former Hokage would be the leader of the Leaf Village again. Sarutobi looked to see the villagers happy, and not thinking about the Kyuubi attack.

'Minato, this village will prosper, I promise you this,' he thought as he silently walked back inside, as the villagers continued to cheer.

XxX

Sarutobi sat at the head of the table with his two old teammates, Koharu Utanane and Homura Mitokado, and his old friend Danzo Shimura. Danzo Shimura, in dark brown robes over a white shirt with bandages covering his right arm and eye.

Along with the three elders the council consisted of the clan heads and the civilians that were part of the council. He had called the meeting to discuss what to do with the two jinchuuriki.

The clan heads consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, who had spiky, untamed brown hair with the signature clan fang markings; Hiashi Hyuga of the noble Hyuga clan who had almost featureless white eyes; Shikaku Nara, otherwise known as the Jonin Commander of Konoha; Fugaku Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan; Shibi Aburame of the kikaichu-using Aburame clan; Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan; and Chouza Akimichi of the Akimichi clan.

The civilians sat there only because they were in charge of businesses like restaurants, housing, and plenty of other things that shinobi didn't have time to do. Sarutobi wouldn't have let them step foot inside the room if it wasn't for the obvious fact that the two boys would need a place to stay.

"Lord Third, do you have an issue to discuss with us?" Tsume asked. This question earned a nod from Sarutobi

"Yes, the issue I would like to discuss is that of the two jinchuuriki, Sora and Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi announced, earning angry whisperings from several of the civilians. He cleared his throat in annoyance, having anticipated this response from the civilians. The civilians were distraught, and they needed an outlet for their distress, and anger towards the fox demon.

Shikaku Nara asked," Lord Third, wasn't Kushina's surname Uzumaki?"

Sarutobi nodded and answered," Yes it was, and I'm sure you know who her husband was. But for protection I will have them use her maiden name."

Shikaku sighed and said," Troublesome, so where is Kushina. Still in the hospital I bet."

Sarutobi shook his head and responded," No, she died during the Kyuubi attack, leaving these two kids orphaned."

Sarutobi waited for the whisperings to cease before continuing. "Now as you all should know, the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into the two children, Sora and Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi pointed to the two children that were silently sleeping in the crib that were placed in the corner of the room.

One civilian growled at the children and muttered "Damn demon spawn," which earned a growl from Tsume.

She glared at the civilian enraged and said "How dare you? If your child was used how quickly your attitude would change."

The civilian scoffed and retorted "My child would never be subject to that thing, I would never use my kid to be controlled by that horrible beast." Several civilians agreed with this statement.

While Yuri Haruno continued "Those two demons should be executed for the deaths of hundreds of people, civilians and ninja alike."

Shikaku shook his head and muttered "Damn troublesome woman, you seem to not understand how the seal works. You all have no faith in the previous Hokage' sealing abilities," earning looks from the civilians. Not caring, he continued "If the Kyuubi was able to control the seal, don't you think it would've broken out already?"

This question earned nods from the clan heads, until Sarutobi cried "Enough of this bickering, I did not call you to see whether or not we execute them! Minato wanted them to be kept safe, and I will fulfill his final wish."

Fugaku grunted and replied "Why doesn't the Uchiha clan adopt them? That way the civilians will leave the two alone, knowing they are protected by the Uchiha." Danzo smiled 'Nice argument Fugaku, but I wouldn't think that Sarutobi would willingly give them to you, not without any choice first.'

Sarutobi took a puff on his pipe before saying, "I honestly don't want that to happen, after all history has shown that an Uchiha manipulated the Kyuubi before, one Uchiha Madara."

The clan heads shuddered at the name of the infamous Uchiha. Fugaku growled, while Sarutobi continued, "Now, I'm not accusing you of trying the same thing, but I don't want to take any chances." He inwardly smirked at Fugaku's reaction. 'The Uchiha are power-hungry, and having the two jinchuuriki would give them almost the power to take over Konoha. That will stop his advance for the two for now.'

Tsume Inuzuka then voiced her thoughts, "I petition for the two to be adopted into the Inuzuka clan."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes before speaking in a cold monotone, "I believe that Naruto and Sora should be adopted into the Hyuuga family, they should be in a noble clan, not a clan filled with mutts."

Tsume growled in anger and muttered something about 'Damn Hyuugas.'

Chouza shook his head before saying, "I believe that the two should be put in the Akimichi clan, we could give them a plenty of food for their upbringing, and a loving family."

Sarutobi sighed, before taking another puff of his pipe, and he thought 'I feared this would happen, bickering between the clans over possession of them.'

He thought inwardly 'I need to find a way to keep them all happy, and I can't take sides with one clan.' His eyes brightened as he announced "I have made my decision, the two jinchuuriki shall be living with me, and when I deem it shall be given their own apartment."

The civilians grumbled in anger as one civilian who was in charge of housing protested "At least let me reserve an apartment for the two."

The Third glared at the civilian and spoke once more "We'll deal with the apartment situation when it arrives, but until then, they will be put into the orphanage." He looked at the clan heads and asked them "Do any of you have a problem with the decision I have made?"

Tsume glared at Chouza and Hiashi and growled "Not a problem at all."

Chouza shuddered under the woman's gaze and nodded no, while Hiashi coldly stated, "I still believe these two belong in the Hyuuga clan."

Fugaku growled and muttered, "Those two weapons belong with the Uchiha, as the Kyuubi did long ago."

Danzo smirked and thought inwardly, 'Those two belong to Konoha, and Konoha alone. The Kyuubi should be used as a weapon for the village.'

Sarutobi stared at Danzo and thought, 'What are you thinking, Danzo?," 'Nothing good I bet.' He then declared, "Great, now that that situation is finished, I hereby call this meeting adjourned."

With that, the civilians and the clan heads arose from their seat, and walked to the entrance. The civilians left while grumbling about "demon lovers". The clan heads then regained their posture, and kept quiet as they left. Komura, Homura, and Danzo muttered amongst themselves and bid Sarutobi farewell as they all left the room, leaving Sarutobi alone.

Sarutobi was left alone with the two babies. He turned to their cribs and walked to survey the two babies. Naruto was sucking his thumb and cooing happily as he slept, and dreamt a happy dream. Sarutobi smiled, and when he turned his attention to Sora, his smile almost faded. Sora was squirming and turning, and his face showed he was on the verge of crying, indicating he was having a nightmare.

His whisker marks were more defined and darker than Naruto's. His blonde hair was wilder as well.

Sarutobi picked up the squirming baby, and whispered in his ear "It's okay, I'm here, no one will bring you harm as long as I draw breath, this I promise you." But this didn't soothe the baby, but it seemed to make Sora squirm even more as he started to cry.

The blonde boy opened his eyes, when tears fell from his eyes. His sky blue eyes showed sadness that Sarutobi knew didn't belong to a child, much less a baby.

Sora cried more loudly, which woke up his brother Naruto. But, Naruto didn't cry, but instead cooed and closed his eyes again, showing he was going back to sleep.

Sarutobi shook the baby gently as he tried to soothe the baby. This time, his soothing seemed to work as Sora quieted down, and finally closed his eyes, going to sleep again.

Sarutobi's smile broadened as he put Sora back into his crib. 'Minato", he thought 'Your boys will be great, you will be proud of both of them, I promise.'

"Cat and Dog." He called, and almost immediately two masked ANBU appeared and they asked "You called, Lord Third."

Sarutobi nodded and commanded "You will take their cribs and put them in my office, and no one is allowed in until I get there, do you understand me."

The two ANBU nodded almost immediately and they both cried simultaneously "Yes, Lord Third." They then picked up the two cribs, without disturbing the two sleeping babies, and quickly left the room, leaving the Third Hokage to contemplate the future of the Leaf.

'They will be great shinobi of the Leaf, I can see it,' he thought before he left the council room to make arrangements for Sora, and Naruto.

XxX

It's been seven years since the Kyuubi attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and had been sealed into the two children. Seven years, and during that time Naruto and Sora had been ridiculed, been ignored by adults and children alike. The two kids had grown up, and lived in their own apartment when Sarutobi bought for them, after breaking the news that they weren't living with him anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki was a hyperactive kid who pranked, and did other humiliating things to the people who ridiculed him and his brother. But, this was usually for the attention because like his Jiji, he wanted to be Hokage.

Sora Uzumaki was the exact opposite of his twin. He wasn't as cheerful as his brother usually was. He took the ridicule and insults more seriously than Naruto. Sora didn't do pranks, and he didn't strive for the village's attention. Usually because the attention the two received wasn't exactly positive. They usually tried everything to bring them down.

For seven years, the villagers had glared and whispered about how the two were a bad omen to the village. He tried talking to the third Hokage about it, but every single time he asked, he would hesitate and finally try to change the subject, either talking about how Naruto was doing or if he had special plans for his birthday.

Sora didn't think much of it, because he thought that Sarutobi really didn't know. So he decided to go to the library to see if he could find something.

Sora stepped into the large library, and hoped that the librarian would let him pass. As he walked to the front desk, the young woman looked up from her book, and her smile instantly faded.

Sora gulped nervously and said sheepishly "Umm… excuse me, but I need to see if there is a book that talks about October 10th, and what happened."

The librarian widened her eyes in surprise and she started to sweat. "And why would you need to learn about October 10th?"

Sora was taken aback, since she didn't yell at him to get out. He cautiously explained, "Umm… I don't know if you know or not, but people call me demon fox, and it gets worse on October 10th, so I just want to know why people pick on me, and call me that."

The librarian didn't know how to answer him. After all, the Third Hokage said their status was an SS-class secret, which was punishable by death, so if she told him, she knew the Third would warrant her death. There were several books that talked about the Kyuubi attack, by people who survived, and decided to document what happened.

But, if she directs him to the books, she never told him, but instead showed him where he could find the information. She smiled inwardly and thought, 'This will teach the demon brat.'

She smiled sweetly and said "I'm sorry, what you're looking for is in aisle 5, all the way in the back."

Sora smiled and happily replied "Thank you," he ran past her, not noticing the evil grin she showed as he entered the library.

When he went past the door, he stopped, and he looked at all of the people who stopped and stared at him. Their eyes gained a dark gleam as they stared at the pariah of the village. Some villagers scoffed and decided to leave. Some parents whispered to their children "Come on, we're leaving," as they grabbed their children by the arm and pulled them to the entrance, much to their disappointment.

He ignored the stares, and walked through the aisles, until he found Aisle 5, where he eagerly looked through the shelves and found the book he was looking for on the top shelf. The book was named "The Great Kyuubi Attack of October 10."

The boy thought 'Bingo,' as he tried desperately to reach the shelf, but to no avail. He struggled even more, and he then started to climb up the shelf, until the librarian from before asked from behind "Need any help?"

Sora turned and smiled at the librarian and answered "Yes, please."

The librarian stretched and easily got the book, and smiled and gave it to him saying, "Here you go."

Sora smiled, and bowed before taking the book "Thank you," and he sat down and opened the book. He started to read the book, and what he found was interesting. It seemed seven years ago a giant demon named the Kyuubi no Youko attacked the village, and slaughtered hundreds of ninja, and civilians. In a last effort to save the village, the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi.

He still couldn't figure out what this had to do with him and his brother, until he flipped to the last page, and heard two people who started to whisper. "Why did the librarian allow that thing to be here, there are children here," the middle-aged man agreed with the woman and whispered

"It's bad enough that the Third Hokage allowed them to live. After all, they did almost destroy the village that day." The two fell silent as they scowled and Arashi heard their footsteps as they walked away.

Sora looked confused at what the two said, and pieced the information together, and he came to one conclusion. Naruto and he were the Kyuubi who almost destroyed the village on their "birthday". The Third lied to him, he knew exactly why he and his brother were insulted and ostracized, but he decided to keep the information to himself.

The Third knew the abuse that the two were under, and he still sat and did nothing as two boys were driven out of stores, and bullied by kids, and adults alike.

Sora clenched his fists till his knuckles were pale, and he lowered his head, so nobody could see the tears that were falling down his face. The tears plopped on the book smudging the words, leaving them a wet mess.

Sora got up, and instantly ran out of the library, he ran past the front desk without noticing the grin the librarian had as she called out. "Come again."

He ran through the village, not really caring who he brushed past, as long as he made his destination, the Kage Tower.

The clerk heard footsteps quickly becoming louder as she looked up to see Sora running towards the desk. He stopped and knelt down gasping for breath, the clerk looked down worried and asked "Are you okay," Sora nodded and looked up and said "I need to see the Hokage right away."

The clerk frowned and said "I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment to see him?"

He frowned in disappointment over not having an appointment, and started to plead "Please, it's an emergency."

The clerk was going to tell him "no" once again, but that was until a voice said "It is okay, do you have something to speak to me about Sora?"

The clerk and Sora looked to see the Third Hokage flanked by two ANBU. The clerk nodded, and said "Yes, Lord Third."

The Third smiled and looked to seven-year old and said "Let's talk in my office okay, Sora" Sora nodded and followed Sarutobi to his office.

As they walked into the office, Sora spotted some ninja who looked like they were in a middle of an argument. Sarutobi cleared his throat to gain their attention before saying "If you all would excuse us, Sora and I have something to discuss."

One ninja looked at Sora and said," But Lord Third, this is a very important issue, perhaps he can wait for this to be concluded." The various people nodded in agreement and Sarutobi nodded before looking to Sora.

"Sora, I'm afraid they are right so if you would please…" he was interrupted by Sora who just said

"Why would you lie to us about the civilians?" Sarutobi widened his eyes in shock and said to the people arguing," Leave us."

The ninja quickly left the office, leaving Sora and Sarutobi alone.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Sora who looked at the Third with a calmness that didn't portray his anger, which worried him as he sat.

Sora stared at Sarutobi and simply said, "You lied to me, you knew why people didn't like us... You lied to both of us, your so-called grandchildren," he explained, noting Sarutobi's surprise. "I overheard two people talking about how we are the Kyuubi"

Sarutobi sighed as he told Sora to sit, and folded his hands. Arashi glared at Sarutobi and asked, "Why?"

Sarutobi hesitated and answered, "Because I didn't want you to know your status until you and Naruto were old enough."

Sora shook his head and said, "So, were you planning to have the villagers tell us when they insulted and called us "demon spawn?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes, contemplating what to do and said, "No, your status was supposed to be a secret."

Sora sucked his teeth, and growled, "So you allowed them to freely talk about it behind closed doors, and allowed them to call us demon spawn until we figured it out by ourselves."

Sarutobi opened his eyes, and cursed himself when he could only find one solution and said, "No, you weren't supposed to know until I told you, the civilians weren't supposed to say…"

He was suddenly interrupted by Sora, "Anything while we were around, you decided to keep a secret from the both of us, until you decided we were ready. We should've known this from the get-go."

He closed his eyes, and put his arms behind him as he got up. He thought inwardly "**Memory Erasing Technique**," as his index finger glowed a bright blue. He walked to the seven year old, and said, "I know I'm sorry, I should've said something to both of you, but you will never remember this, I'm sorry Sora," he said as he put his glowing finger on Arashi's forehead as he tried to erase his memory. Sora eyes grew heavy, and he slowly lost consciousness.

Sarutobi smiled sadly, and said out loud, "It's done. Trust me Sora, this was for your own good." What he didn't know was that a certain Bijuu interfered with his jutsu, allowing Sora to keep his memory, and his memory of him trying to wipe it.

XxX

Sora woke inside a room with a large cage that was smaller than most of Konoha. Sora peered inside the cage, and found large, red eyes that stared back at him, and long fangs that were as bright as the moon, which Sora knew was the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**So, my jailor finally comes and graces me with his presence," **suddenlythe voice said mockingly as Sora started to walk forward.

Sora looked at the red eyes with his sky blue eyes, and asked, "Where am I?" The Kyuubi answered his question with a question "**Shouldn't you be asking who I am**?"

Sora shrugged and asked "I know because these two villagers decided to talk about it in a public library,"

Kyuubi was taken aback because his two previous jailors were a little more emotional learning he was sealed into them. "**Interesting, now I guess you want to know how I was sealed into you." **

Sora narrowed his eyes and said "How about you answer my previous question, where am I?"

Kyuubi growled and thought '**Little bastard, if it wasn't for this seal, he would be dead.'** He then answered the seven year olds question, "**We are currently in your mindscape, after that old fool attempted to wipe your memory, and he didn't do a very good job**."

Sora looked at the Kyuubi and noticed it wasn't as big as he thought it was. He looked over the Nine-Tails and thought 'He should be as big as Konoha, before saying "You don't seem as big as I thought you would be."

The Kyuubi was taken aback by the statement and decided to answer it "Well, my other half is sealed into your brother."

Sora stood there shocked and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and he asked "And why would he try to wipe my memory."

The Kyuubi smirked and explained **"Because you knew too much, he didn't want you to know I was your jailor until he decided you were ready**." Sora growled in anger, seeing how Sarutobi tried to manipulate him. It seemed everybody tried to control and manipulate him. The civilians trying to make his life as terrible as they possibly could, while Sarutobi tried to control how his life was lived.

Well, two could play at that game, if everybody tried to control him, he would manipulate and control them. He would live his life how he wanted, and not how anybody else wanted. He shook his fist in anger, and Kyuubi saw this and decided to stoke the flame. "**This is why people ignore you, and ostracize you, you're the village pariah**,"

Sora looked up and said with fervor, "I am not, I plan to be Hokage and surpass the Third Hokage."

Kyuubi smiled maliciously and said "**Do you really believe that these people will ever accept you? You're nothing to them. They will always hate you, and no matter what you do, you will always be hated. That is your fate**."

Sora looked at the Kyuubi and said "No, that is not my fate; the villagers will soon find out that I'm more than what they say."

The Kyuubi chuckled and retorted "**They will never believe you, they will always think you the Kyuubi, and doing that spits on the person who sealed me into you."**

Sora looked at the Kyuubi and asked curiously "Do you know who sealed you into me."

The Kyuubi nodded and answered "**Yondaime Hokage as your people call him, he sealed me by summoning the Shinigami."**

Sora thought about how the Third always told him how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, but he never told him how. So the Fourth sealed the fox into him and Naruto. He left them to be ridiculed and hated throughout the village. The people didn't even know because they were ignorant, and they didn't know that their beloved Hokage gave up the lives of two children for them.

Sora looked at the Kyuubi and said "I will show them, I will show everybody that I can change the way my life will be lived. I will destroy Konoha, and everybody in it. They will pay for what the Third and they have done to me." His eyes flashed with a hatred, and anger as he made that promise. "And I believe you can help me. In your stead I will destroy this village. They want a demon then they will have one."

The Kyuubi simply laughed and said as his voice faded, "**Indeed. You will definitely need me in the future. And I will take great pleasure in killing alongside you.**" The Kyuubi then glared at his young host and growled," **But I will not tolerate weakness from you. if I sense even the tiniest of weakened resolve from you, I will take control and strengthened it by killing all those around you."**

Sora woke up on a hospital bed after his talk with the Kyuubi and the first people he saw when he woke up were his brother Naruto, and the Third Hokage. Naruto smiled and said happily, "Finally Sora you're awake, Jiji and I have been waiting for you to wake up, Jiji already told me what happened. I can't believe you passed out when you were training." Sora looked at the Third with hatred in his eyes, and remembered his vow to destroy Konoha.

Sora smiled warmly at the Third and Naruto and said, "I must've passed out when I was training. After all, you're not the only one with the dream to become Hokage, Naruto."

Sarutobi's worried look quickly changed to a satisfied smile as he said, "Of course, but you need to train a lot if you want to surpass me."

Naruto smiled as he said "You're not going to beat me Sora, I'm going to be Hokage,"

Sora smiled while thinking "When I'm done with this place, there will no longer be a Hokage."

End

**A/N**:** Ok, this is the start of the Manipulations. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please, thank you**


	2. Planning

Chapter Two: Starting Out

A/N- **Hello and welcome to another chapter of Manipulations. I love the way people have been reading, so I decided to have my second chapter out already. I have four of the chapters already written and I edited this one, and tweaked a few things.**

**Also I've tweaked Kurenai's age to go with the story. Instead of her original age, she will be the same age as the Rookie Nine, and will be a part of a separate team altogether.**

**Special thanks to coldblue and just to answer two of your suggestions.**

**Sora will later aim to kill Naruto. He will start to see him as a very big threat, so for future chapters, be prepared for him to aim to kill.**

**I was thinking to have him use chakra chains kind of to give him the edge against the Kyuubi, but he can't use it as freely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

XxX

The alarm went off loudly, waking Sora from his sleep. Sora groaned loudly, and turned to the alarm which read 5:00 a.m. He hit the snooze button, and got up.

He walked slowly to the bathroom, still feeling tired, and turned on the light. He walked in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. His whisker marks were darker than Naruto, and his sky blue eyes were no longer the bright happy eyes, that would brighten up anybody's day. They were cold, and unloving. His hair now bore red streaks that ran through his blonde hair from the dye he recently put in. He wanted to differ from his brother, and he believed that the red dye showed who was who.

He had waited for this day for two years. The day he would become a genin and his plans could finally commence. He planned his actions for two years, and finally he would start the phases of his plan. He was now on Phase Two.

Phase one was gaining allies.

He had gained an ally in Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Quiet whispers in the right ears had led Neji to believe that Sora could reverse the Caged Bird Seal. Currently a falsehood, as he explained to a disappointed Neji, but with time, not impossible. He laid his terms bare to Neji, protection and small favors in exchange for complete freedom from the clan eventually. Neji was caught before he knew he was being propositioned.

Currently, he was edging his way closer to Ino Yamanaka, daughter of the mind-bending Yamanaka clan. He had a date next week with her; hopefully she'd be brought into the fold soon. But on his mind was Kiba Inuzuka. An academy student from the famed Inuzuka clan which was known for using dogs as companions for battle, he started to gain renown despite his young age. A complete wild child, but loyal to a fault. And what a fault to exploit. Sora thought of all the things a perfectly loyal ninja like that would do if only the order took a different form. Why command someone when asking nicely got the same results with better morale?

Neji was like a moth to the flame, entice him with an offer he couldn't refuse and string him along.

Hizashi Hyuga, who was the brother of the Main Family head, Hiashi Hyuuga, was killed because the Raikage threatened war, after the death of a Kumo representative, who tried to kidnap the Main Family future heir, Hinata Hyuuga. This happened when Sora was three, but he learned about from the Third Hokage who told him after Sora caught a Branch member arguing with a Main member with such hatred and anger in his voice.

Neji, instead of being the happy kid he once was, he now was an anti-social kid, and believed because his father, who was a Branch member, died for the Hyuuga clan. This caused Neji to believe everything was fated, and nothing could change fate. His belief that quickly changed, once Sora spoke to him.

XxX

Neji sat by the tree thinking about what his fate was. "My fate is always to serve the Main Family." he thought out loud as he got up.

Suddenly a voice called, "It doesn't have to be."

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around, but he couldn't find any chakra signature. "Who's there? Show yourself, you can't hide from these eyes."

The voice chuckled darkly and retorted, "Then how come you can't see me?"

Neji looked around the forest looking with his Byakugan, and saw a chakra signature a few meters north from him. He smirked confidently and said, "Found you." He ran to the chakra signature. But as he ran closer to it the more it seemed to fade.

Neji grunted in annoyance and said, "How are you doing this? I saw your chakra before." Suddenly a boy appeared and Neji got into a Jyuuken stance preparing for a fight. Sora revealed himself showing purple eyes, which were actually contacts he bought. Sora was wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and black boots. He wore a storage scroll on his back, which carried documents that would help Sora bring Neji to his side.

He said, "That was only because I allowed you to."

Neji growled in anger and asked, "How are you able to do that?"

Sora shook his finger, as if scolding a child, and responded, "I have no reason to tell you, after all you will never learn it."

Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion and asked, "What do you want?"

He smirked and answered, "You believe that fate is decided from birth, but I'm here to tell you that you're wrong." Sora looked at Neji, purple eyes meeting white eyes, and continued, "People believed my fate was to be their lapdog, but now I'm working to change that."

Neji scoffed and said, "You can't change your fate, it is written from birth."

He looked at Neji skeptically and asked, "Do you really believe that? Do you believe that you will be subject to the Main Branch's demands for the rest of your life, do you want that to be your fate?"

Sora smiled inwardly knowing that just a few words could push Neji over to his side, he couldn't afford to mess this up. "Do you believe that you will be a caged bird forever?"

Neji widened his eyes, and roared in anger and charged at Sora, preparing to hit his chakra points.

Sora smirked, expecting this and he yelled "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**." He spit out a gigantic fireball that charged towards the Hyuuga. Neji growled and dodge the fireball, and the fireball collided with a tree, the flames quickly spreading through the trees. Neji widened his eyes at the jutsu, and turned to see Sora holding a small blade at his throat smiling darkly. Neji thought,' His speed is incredible. He caught me off guard, and now has me right where he wants me. Who is this kid?' The two boys stood there, among the burning trees, and Sora said, "I believe I can find a way to negate the effects of the seal that cages you." Neji lowered his head, shadowing his Byakugan.

Sora continued, "All you have to do is help me with my goals, and I will free you." The fire started to spread to the trees.

Neji looked at Sora and asked, "What do you know about the seal?"

Without answering the Hyuuga, Sora removed the blade from his throat and pulled out his scroll and performed the Ram seal while saying, "Release." The scroll, with a puff of smoke, revealed its contents: several books about the Hyuuga and their ways. "You know, history books are helpful, and although they do not contain any techniques, they do tell of the Hyuuga ways and how they treat the Branch family," he explained as he looked through the book, until he finally stopped.

Sora cleared his throat and started to read aloud, "There are two branches in the Hyuuga family. One is the Main Family, and the second is the Branch family which lives to serve the Main Family. To ensure the Branch Family's loyalty, they are put under the Caged Bird Seal. An ancient seal, this puts the person who put the seal on the intended person full control of the person. Activating this seal causes immense pain to the person who has it." He stopped, noticing Neji's grimace, and after a moment continued to read.

"Under the seal, if the person with the seal dies, the hidden ability of the seal activates, locking away the secrets the person carried. The Main Family uses this for the Branch family in case they die to seal away the secrets of the Byakugan."

Sora looked to Neji who then commented, "So what if you know the history about my clan?"

Sora smiled and answered, "What if I told you I can at least negate the seal."

Neji widened his eyes in surprise to what the Uzumaki just said. If his seal was negated, he would no longer be a slave to the Main Family. Neji asked cautiously, "Can you negate it?"

Sora smirked and thought 'Got him,' while saying "I believe I can, but it will take several years."

Neji lowered his head in disappointment and thought about it, and after a few minutes he asked "What exactly is your plan, you never told me."

Sora laughed, puzzling Neji.

He continued to laugh until Neji asked, "What is so funny?"

Sora laughed even more before answering while still chuckling, "You were going to join me Neji, from the moment you heard I could possibly negate the seal. You'll join me, and we shall destroy the Leaf Village. We have both been wronged by this village, manipulated, deceived. These are the actions of filth. Ours will be actions of strength! You could do anything, Neji, a bird freed from its cage. Would that not be a fine world to live in?"

Neji looked at Sora, and was going to decline his offer, but stopped to consider his offer. Having his seal negated would give him the freedom he so longed for. But, at what cost? He would need to help this boy to destroy the village, with chances of them being caught and executed highly probable. Destroying the Leaf would also require the death of the Hyuuga clan. Although Neji could care less about the Main Branch family, would he really need to kill the Branch members. Like him, they were also slaves to the Main Family's will. So, he asked, "Will you kill the Branch members?"

Sora shrugged and answered, "Only if I need to." He looked at Neji and asked," Do you think you will be able to convince to stay out of my way, or help me?"

Neji lowered his head in thought, and answered," I believe I can. If I try, I have a lot of convincing to do."

Sora nodded and said," Alright then, convince them, and I will spare them. I will also negate their seals as well. So do we have a deal Neji Hyuuga?" Sora reached out his hand, waiting for Neji to take it sealing their deal.

Neji looked at Sora, and said what would change his fate, and would chain him to the path of Sora. He grabbed his hand and shook it saying, "I will help you destroy the village, as long as you keep your promise to free me. But I didn't even learn your name."

Sora grinned and said, "Welcome aboard, Neji. I will free you from your cage, this I promise." He turned from him and said before tree-hopping," The name is Sora Uzumaki."

XxX

It's been five years since the seven-year old Sora Uzumaki declared that he planned to destroy the Leaf Village, and two years since he gained Neji Hyuuga as an ally. Now, he was 12 years old, and he attended the Ninja Academy along with his brother Naruto Uzumaki. For five years, he trained and read books about psychology, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. He had learned from several teachers including Kurenai, a fellow academy student who was gifted in the art of genjutsu, the Third Hokage, and several scrolls that contained fire and wind style jutsu that he found he had when he did an affinity practice with Sarutobi. He had to look eager to learn all he could, to make it seem to the Third and others that he planned to be the Hokage. He finished brushing his teeth, and got out of the bathroom, and put his clothes on. His clothes consist of black pants with a crimson red belt with a silver buckle. He has on a black v-necked shirt over which was worn underneath a black thin jacket. Black boots with a silver plate that goes all the way to his left knee. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also had one scroll that held various kunai, shuriken, and scrolls that contained tutorials on how to do several wind style and fire style jutsu.

He walked over to his bed, and from under the bed, he retrieved his tanto, which he simply dubbed Tartarus.

He grabbed an apple from the fridge, and was about to leave until Naruto asked sleepily, "Sora, is that you, where are you going?"

Sora rolled his eyes, and said, "Nothing you need to worry about, just go back to sleep."

His relationship with his brother was antagonistic to say the least. At one point, Sora contemplated to telling Naruto about what he was planning, but decided against it. Naruto wanted to be Hokage and Sora knew his brother. Whatever his goal was, he would try his best to accomplish that goal. If Sora told him that he wanted to destroy Konoha, he would definitely tell Sarutobi, who would know that his memory erasing attempt didn't work.

This would complicate things for Sora, and complications at this stage will only hinder and annoy him.

He opened the door, and closed it before Naruto could retort. He walked down the stairs, and opened the door, then looked at the horizon.

The sun was coming up, illuminating the village, showing the day was about to start. Sora thought 'This is the only beautiful thing about this village. It would be almost a shame to destroy this wretched place, almost.' He looked back to the apartment scoffed then started to walk to the training ground.

XxX

Sora kicked and punched the tree with anger, and determination. He was practicing his taijutsu, before Kurenai showed to train him in genjutsu.

From where Sora was standing, the Third Hokage felt an overwhelming guilt from "wiping" his memory. This guilt Sora had exploited for the two years that he had been plotting, and scheming to leave the Leaf Village. He asked for training in chakra control, and lessons in handling a sword. There were books that talked about the history of the Leaf Village, the clans that allied themselves with the Leaf, and several other things that concerned the Leaf Village.

What he had found was interesting. There was a feud between the Uchiha and the Senju before the founding of the Leaf Village. One Uchiha who Sora was interested in was named Madara. After reading several history books, he read that Madara was arguably the most powerful shinobi beside the First Hokage.

He also read that the famed doujutsu, the Sharingan, was able to put foes under powerful genjutsu, and copy ninjutsu. This was very interesting. It seemed the Sharingan was more powerful then he originally thought. He believed that the Sharingan could help him in his future endeavors. Luck would just so have it that an Uchiha was in his class. But this Uchiha, Sora thought, was going to be difficult to recruit, simply because Sasuke Uchiha showed everybody contempt and indifference.

An Uchiha who witnessed his entire clan murdered in one night. His family was murdered by his older brother Itachi Uchiha, who left the village. Sasuke who felt nothing but anger and hatred for his brother promised to kill him.

This, Sora could very well exploit for his own gain. From what he could tell, Sasuke was obsessed with gaining power, probably to kill his brother to gain revenge. A power-hungry kid like him would do anything for said power, probably even going so far as to betray his village. But, Sora had to make sure his path to revenge stayed that way.

Thinking of ways to approach Sasuke, he heard a voice call out," Hey Sora."

His eyes instantly changed, from his usual unloving and coldness to a warmth and happiness that could have rivaled Naruto. He turned to see Kurenai standing at the center of the field, and said, "Hey Kurenai you came."

The red-eyed kunoichi smiled and said, "Of course, after all you did ask if I could teach you, right Sora."

Sora's smile broadened as he said, "Yep, because I'm terrible at genjutsu."

Kurenai smiled at his innocence and said, "That's why I'm here."

Sora smiled, while in his mind he was rolling his eyes. It had been months since he convinced the girl to train him in genjutsu. Kurenai was known in the academy to be adept at genjutsu. Her skills had impressed several students, and Iruka and Mizuki sensei. She managed to graduate a year before Sora first attended the academy. He convinced her that he had absolutely no skills in genjutsu, and he was interested in genjutsu. So, Kurenai, feeling sorry for him, decided to teach him the art of genjutsu. Although after a couple of weeks, she started to suspect that Sora wasn't telling the truth.

When they first started chakra control exercises, she saw his movements. For somebody who didn't know anything about chakra, he seemed to pick up the exercises far more easily than most. When they sparred, Kurenai noticed his movements during their spars. His movements seemed refined, and although his movements were not the level of a genin, he seemed to have gotten some training.

She started to teach him chakra control, which was vital to performing genjutsu, and although he knew some chakra control exercises, which he learned from the Third, she started to tell him about tree-walking, and water-walking. He started the tree-walking, but found the exercise exponentially harder than the chakra control exercises, that he learned from the Third.

The scrolls she gave him were the D-rank, and C-rank genjutsu, "**Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell**," and "**Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu**."

Kurenai put her hand on her hip, and smiled before saying "Alright show me the two genjutsu that I gave you two weeks ago,"

Sora smirked and performed hand seals while crying out, "**Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage**,"

Sora disappeared, while a circle of leaves circled around Kurenai, who didn't seem affected as she looked to see her parents dying, while her dad gasped, "Please, Kurenai help me."

Kurenai just looked at the illusion, completely unfazed and said, "Hmm, pretty good, but not enough to scare me," before clapping her hands and thinking, 'Release.'

Almost instantly the image of her parents dying disappeared, showing instead the training ground with Sora looking at her expectantly "Well, how did I do?"

Kurenai nodded her head and complimented "Pretty good, although you should use it on bandits, and genin, because usually that illusion wouldn't work against higher-level shinobi."

Sora nodded understanding the weakness in the illusion and thought, 'Wasn't planning to anyway,' before asking, "Do you want me to show you **Descending Hell**?" His question was answered with a nod from Kurenai.

Sora again performed hand seals before muttering, "**Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell**," suddenly a gigantic fireball descended from the sky, which targeted Kurenai. But, as soon as it appeared, it suddenly disappeared, and Kurenai saw him muttering and pouting, "Damn."

Kurenai sighed noting that that was the third time the illusion didn't work, and thought, 'His genjutsu needs a ton of work.'

Sora groaned and said, "This sucks, I'm probably never going to get this right." He growled in frustration and asked Kurenai, "Maybe I need to try something else, maybe an alternative to this technique."

Kurenai shook her head and responded, "Sorry, there is no other alternative, I think you need to figure out what you're doing wrong, and see if you can find a way to get around it."

Sora nodded and went through the hand signs again, "**Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell."** A meteor appeared again, but again it disappeared and he yelled out in frustration, "God damn it."

Kurenai could only smile at his antics, and thought about his commitment to learning genjutsu.

Kurenai didn't believe at first that he wanted to learn genjutsu, most people don't. They usually want to learn flashy ninjutsu, and taijutsu. But, after a while, Sora had shown that he has a real interest in the illusionary arts. She smiled knowing that if Sora practiced really hard and mastered the techniques she gave him, he would no doubt become skilled in genjutsu. Not as skilled as her, but at least high-chunin level.

Sora looked at his watch, and groaned loudly. "Crap, I got to be at the Ninja Academy in ten minutes, I have the Genin Test." He rubbed his head in embarrassment, in a very Naruto-like fashion, and continued "Sorry, Kurenai I wish I could stay here and practice more, but I have the test,"

Kurenai put her hand up and reassured him, "Don't worry about it, all you got to do is just ace the exam, good luck."

Sora ran past Kurenai while yelling out "Thank you, see you later," and he disappeared from sight, leaving Kurenai alone.

XxX

Sora ran as he tried desperately to not be late, since he had the test which would decide if he was going to be a genin. As he ran past several groups of people, he stopped when he felt somebody staring at him.

He turned to see an old woman with a cane in her hand look away. He growled and said, "Should I…," before walking towards the woman. "Excuse me ma'am, is there a reason why you're staring at me?"

The woman growled before waving her cane at him, "Damn demon brat, who do you think you are?"

Sora growled at the insult and said, "You better watch yourself, I'm going to be a genin, a certified ninja, and so I would suggest you be careful."

Unfortunately his threat didn't register as the woman said, "A demon will always be a demon," this caused Sora to kick her cane away causing the old woman to fall.

Sora bent over and said "Next time I'll do more than just knock you down, and I suggest you keep that in mind." Sora turned not registering the looks of anger he was receiving as he walked away.

XxX

Iruka Umino looked at the class as he took attendance. Mostly everybody was present, but that was until he reached Sora Uzumaki. He looked around once more by saying "Sora Uzumaki, are you here?" Nobody responded as Iruka said "I guess he's not here," as he was about to mark him absent until…

"I'm here, don't mark me, I'm here," Sora cried as he knelt down trying to catch his breath. Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and several other students laughed at Sora's antic.

Naruto, who sat at his desk grinning, simply shook his head and muttered "Always making a scene, too bad he doesn't prank with me."

Iruka rolled his eyes and groaned, "Please just take your seat Sora," Sora nodded and walked up to his desk next to Ino Yamanaka.

She smiled at the blonde boy and cheerfully asked, "Hey Sora, were you training again?"

Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while answering, "Yea, I was learning genjutsu from Kurenai-sensei."

He sat by the girl and was about to ask what he missed until a voice shrieked, "Sasuke-kun." Sora's smile instantly evaporated as Sakura ran towards Sasuke's desk. Ino looked at Sakura with sadness watching her former friend try to get Sasuke to pay attention to her, as Sora tried to comfort her. It wasn't a secret that the two girls were drifting away due to their crush on Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino's friendship took an ugly turn when Sakura and Ino both started to like the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. When they were nine, they both showed an interest in the last Uchiha. But this would get in the way of their friendship after they both realized that both liked Sasuke. So they called themselves rivals, and took every opportunity to insult, and compete against each other in hopes of gaining the Uchiha's affection.

This little "rivalry" could benefit Sora. He would try to manipulate the Yamanaka into joining him by moving her attention from Sasuke and Sakura, and drifting her attention towards him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "Get away from me. I don't and probably never will like you."

Sakura looked at her crush with hurt evident in her eyes, and walked away, leaving the Uchiha to brood.

Ino looked at Sakura with sadness, and Sora told her, "You don't need her. She disregarded your friendship for a boy, anybody like that doesn't deserve to be your friend."

Sora looked at Sakura and thought,' I must thank you, Sakura. You and your pitiful fan-girl nature have given me another potential ally.'

Iruka cleared his throat and said, "Sakura, please sit down," Sakura groaned and reluctantly sat down. Iruka turned to the door and asked no one in particular, "Where is Mizuki?"

Sora along with the other students shrugged, while Iruka simply said, "Alright, I guess we will start without him."

Iruka said, "Sora Uzumaki, since you decided to come in late, you will take the Genin Exam first," earning chuckles from several students.

Sora smiled while saying "Alright," and walked to the end of the classroom, where a secondary room intersected with the classroom, and where Iruka sat at the desk, which was filled with the Leaf hitai-ate.

Sora walked to the center of the room when Iruka spoke, "Alright, Sora the Genin Exam consists of the **Clone Jutsu**, the **Replacement Jutsu**, and the **Transformation Jutsu**."

Sora nodded and said, "**Clone Jutsu**," ten clones appeared stunning Iruka because genins usually could only make three clones.

Iruka nodded and said, "Um okay, now the **Replacement Jutsu**."

Sora pulled out the scroll that was on his back, and pulled out a log from the storage he had inside the scroll. He placed it in front of the desk and walked back to his regular place. He performed the necessary hand seals and muttered, "**Replacement Jutsu**," the log was now in the place where Sora was, and vice versa.

Iruka smiled at Sora's progress so far, and said "Alright, now if you complete this jutsu successfully, then you pass, now do the **Transformation Jutsu**."

Sora nodded and performed the hand signs and cried "**Transformation Jutsu**."

He transformed into Iruka Umino successfully earning a compliment from the academy instructor "Good job, congratulations you're now a Genin of the Leaf Village," Iruka declared while he grabbed a hitai-ate and presented it to Sora.

Sora smiled inwardly and thought, 'Yes, now my plans could come into fruition. Soon, I will have my vengeance, and this village will feel my wrath.' He walked to Iruka and took the headband, and tied it around his neck. He turned and walked away feeling his plans coming together. But, unbeknownst to Iruka, and Sora his eyes suddenly changed from a sky blue, to a crimson red, while his pupils became slits. A voice inside Sora's head said," **Your true path begins here, boy."**

He walked out of the room to prepare what was going to come next.

The End

**I hope everybody likes this chapter and as I said before, this chapter was already written. I didn't half-ass it. So again make sure to review and follow this story. If anybody asks about him using genjutsu, he can use it but he has to work very hard to just master C and D-rank genjutsu, because his chakra control isn't as good.**


	3. Graduation Day

Graduation Day

**Hey guys, two chapters in one day. Alright so I've been seeing the views and they're coming along. Well there are two fight scenes, short ones, or long ones whatever you call it. So hope you enjoy and remember to review and hit like fav button.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Classroom:

Sora walked out and smiled confidently as if stating 'Piece of cake.' Ino after seeing the headband around Sora's neck smiled and yelled out "Congratulations Sora, I knew you could do it," Kiba smiled and put up the 'thumbs up' sign while Akamaru yipped happily while on top of the Inuzuka's head.

Sora looked away from the two and stared at his twin, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and Sora failed the academy, and now one would pass, while the other would fail. It seemed appropriate to Sora, because for a while he considered himself better than his brother.

A boy who spent most of his days pranking instead of training, Sora found his brother simply amusing. Naruto always shouted that he would be Hokage, but he never trained to further his goal. Sora at one point wanted Naruto to train with him, but decided against it.

Naruto saw his headband and grinned happily and held out his fist and said," I knew you could do it Sora." Sora put out his fist and nodded.

Sora smirked and proceeded to walk out, knowing he had to meet Neji Hyuga, who was supposed to meet him in Training Ground Eight.

As Sora walked down the hallway, he heard several noises coming from the classes insinuating that the students passed the graduation test. Sora shook his head in disgust at the fact that they would be happy that they knew E-ranked jutsu and thought no one could beat them.

Besides the '**Kawarimi no jutsu' **Sora felt the academy should have taught something different because the students arrogance over the fact they knew this three jutsu was astounding.

The clan heads were different entirely, because usually their parents taught them some of their clans' trademark jutsu before they even joined the academy, which caused Sora to try and befriend several of the future clan heads so they could join him.

The other students were 'average' and Sora simply believed they would never amount to anything.

Sora walked out of the academy and stopped after noticing a small chakra surge in the air. Sora growled in annoyance after noticing the Third's '**Crystal Jutsu'** focusing on him. He knew the Third used that crystal to look after the two, and Sora found that sometimes he couldn't talk to Neji about his plans in fear that the Third could hear.

He walked out of the academy and thought about his plans. 'Hm, even if I do manage to get several future clan heads, how exactly are we going to escape the Leaf?' He sighed and walked towards his apartment.

XxX

Sarutobi looked into the crystal and was happy to see the hitai-ate around Sora's neck. Although, he noticed that Naruto wasn't with him. 'Hm, maybe Naruto is taking the test right now. I pray the boy passes this time,' the Hokage thought as he smoked a pipe. The boy had already failed the graduation test two times, and he knew Naruto would've been devastated if he failed a third time.

Naruto would've especially resented the fact that Sora would become a ninja, and he would not. Sarutobi could feel the resentment towards the two. It happened ever since he erased Sora's memory, and was put in the hospital. After Sora left, he suddenly became distant, hardly acknowledging Naruto, and putting him down.

Originally Sarutobi believed that Sora somehow resisted the memory erasing. But, after looking over the notes of the forbidden jutsu, he found out that the target would often see the memory as a dream, or a flashback. But he would only think it was a dream.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Kakashi Hatake walked inside his office," Lord Third, did you summon me?"

Sarutobi cancelled the Crystal Jutsu, and said," Yes Kakashi, I'm sure you know of the two jinchurikki, Sora and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi's face hardened at the mention of the two and asked, "Did something happen to them?"

Sarutobi shook his head no and answered, "No, but in case Naruto passes the academy test, I will need you to take one of them as your student. Make sure they pass if you have to." Kakashi looked at Sarutobi with a confused look. Usually after the academy test, the graduates take another test to ensure that they actually have the skills to work as a team, and have enough skills to not be a hindrance. What the Third was asking him, was to make sure that one of the two jinchurikki was on his team?

Kakashi said, "But Lord Third, I can't make sure they're on my team. They would have to take the second genin test to ensure they could work as a team." Sarutobi nodded yes and thought, 'All about teamwork aren't you Kakashi?'

Sarutobi sighed and said," Yes, while that may be true, I will either have Naruto or Sora assigned to Team Seven, so you could keep a close eye on them. While Naruto isn't a problem, it is mostly Sora I'm concerned about. Over these past four years he has become more distant, and this all started when I erased his memory."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the Third's comment. He knew all about the Third erasing Sora's memory after the small boy learned of his tenant. This wasn't something that Kakashi approved of. The boy would find out about the Nine-Tails sooner or later, and the Third only made the problem worse by attempting to hide the truth once again from Sora. Especially if Sora ever figured out what the Third did to him.

"So you believe that the boy has to be watched?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi nodded and continued to smoke his pipe. If the boy somehow figured out that he had erased his memory, then who knows what he would do for retaliation. Worst case scenario was that he talked to the Kyuubi, and befriended the demon.

"Yes, I do believe that he needs to be watched. If he has found out about that day, then who knows what he'll do," Sarutobi answered while Kakashi nodded.

"Then yes, I will take Sora has one of my squad members. But, hopefully he passes the test. Unlike his twin he doesn't seem to be a total airhead," he said as Sarutobi chuckled. Kakashi waved and disappeared.

Sarutobi took his attention towards his paperwork and sighed heavily when he saw the huge pile of papers that he had to look over and sign.

XxX

Sora sighed in relief after feeling the jutsu cancel. 'Finally, now to see if I can find Neji,' he thought as he walked towards the training grounds. As he walked towards the training grounds, he walked in front of a weapons shop. He stared at the weapons shop named 'Black Dragons.' He instinctively put a hand on the hilt of his tanto, and thought, 'I might need more weapons in case of a hairy situation.'

He walked into the shop and marveled at the amount of various swords, knives, wires, sickles, and scythes which were bigger than him. He walked towards a katana with a 'Black Dragon' kanji on the handle and touched the handle. "This is a ninja paradise," Sora thought out loud as he put the katana down as a voice responded.

"Well of course, I have to have every single weapon available for a ninja's disposal." Sora tuned to see an old man. He was balding, and had a small gray moustache, and a goatee. He has a high-collared jacket, black trousers, with sandals on. He has an apron with, much to Sora's disgust, the symbol of Konoha on the front. "Well, hello there, so you must be a new graduate, since I've seen you before and you never had the hitai-ate," the old man concluded which earned a nod from the young boy.

"Correct, I need more weapons since there's always a chance of me needing to defend in case I lose my tanto during a fight," Sora told the old man who nodded and looked towards the knives.

"Yes, yes I see, by the way my name's Io," Io introduced himself as he walked towards the knives. Sora shrugged off his introduction not really caring that his name is Io. Io scrolled through the knives and stopped at a knife set. "Oh yes, I believe this will do nicely," he said as he pulled the knives off the shelf and handed one of them to Sora as he said," This knife is my own creation, these throwing knives are constructed from one piece of solid tempered 420 stainless steel, the jet-black finish and perfectly balanced blade-to-handle weighting. Each includes reinforced custom fitted sheaths."

Sora took the sheathed blade, and pulled the knife out of the sheath. Sora couldn't help but admire the blade. The blade was beautiful to say the least. What he really liked was the kanji symbol for Black Dragon on the hilt, right at the handle. He looked to Io and asked," Do you have a target for me to see how deep it could cut?" Io nodded and walked to the back of the room. Sora tested the weight of the blade, and decided it was definitely something that he needed to buy. It weighed less than his tanto, and liked the way it felt in his hand.

Io came back and presented a target practice, with a red dot in the center. He set it up on the wall, and backed up to allow the young child to test the knife. Io knew he would find the knife satisfactory. He saw the gleam in his eyes when he was presented with the blade. Plus, that blade was created by him, and he took time to create every single weapon that he created.

Sora inhaled and exhaled deeply. He readied the throwing knife, while keeping his eyes on the red dot. With a little bit of wind chakra, he threw the knife with blinding speed towards the target. The knife found its target as it embedded itself deep into the target. Io whistled clearly impressed, while Sora smirked smugly. He walked towards the target and pulled out the knife. Io walked over to the target and removed it from the wall.

"Nice work kid, although I think you might've thrown a little too hard," Io said as he inspected the gash that the knife left in the wall. It managed to cut through the target and embed in the wall. Sora put the knife back in the sheath.

He asked the shop owner," How much for the knife set?" Io looked at the boy, and smiled.

"For you, I'll charge you 2,500 ryo," Io said as Sora pulled out his wallet, and gave the man the money. Sora took the knife set, and walked out the store while Io yelled after him," Come back again soon." Sora simply waved his hand behind his head, and continued to walk towards the training grounds. As he walked, he stared at his knives inspecting them. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a bark.

He looked towards the direction of the bark, and found Kiba and Akamaru. Sora noticed the hitai-ate around his forehead, and smiled inwardly while thinking, 'So the Inuzuka passed as well.' Sora walked towards the two and said," Hey Kiba, so you graduated too?"

Kiba looked to his friend and said," Of course Sora, did you really think that we would fail?"

Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and answered, "Actually yes, I did think you were going to fail." But quickly said," But I only thought you was going to fail the written," which only caused Kiba to sweat-drop even further. Akamaru yipped as if saying "Don't mind him, Kiba."

Sora laughed at Kiba's expression and said," I'm only joking man, you're really good. You would make your clan proud."

Kiba smiled at the compliment, and looked at what Sora was holding and saw his knives and exclaimed," How cool! Where did you get those?"

Sora held up a sheathed knife and answered," I got these from the weapons shop 'Black Dragons.' I'm going to the training grounds to practice for genin placements. Do you want to join me?" Kiba nodded yes, and the two graduates walked to the training grounds.

XxX

Kiba panted heavily as Akamaru stood next to him, who was also panting. Sora was in front of him with his tanto in one hand, and his new knife in another hand. Sora was also breathing loudly, but not as heavily as Kiba. Kiba noticed the way Sora was staring at him. He had a cold look in his eyes, and his face betrayed no emotion. Kiba thought, 'So this is when Sora gets serious.' Kiba charged at Sora with Akamaru in tow, and balled his fist and shot a punch towards Sora's face. Sora dodged the blow easily, and side-stepped him. He took a chance and used his tanto to cut horizontally across his back. But Akamaru intervened and slammed into Sora's gut. Kiba took the chance and with his claws, scratched Sora across the face drawing blood.

Sora grunted in pain, and kicked Kiba in his solar plexus, sending the boy back. Sora back-dashed, giving him some distance from the boy. Sora felt the three claw marks on his cheek; he scowled, and sped through hand seals, "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**." A powerful wave of air sped towards Kiba. Kiba widened his eyes in shock, and tried to dodge, but the wave of air managed to push him back. Kiba hit a tree violently and growled in pain. Sora charged towards Kiba, and went through hand seals again, "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**."

A gigantic fireball shot towards the downed Inuzuka. Kiba looked up groggily at the fireball that was dangerously close to him. Akamaru barked, and Kiba nodded before yelling," **Gatsuuga**." The two sped with dangerous speed, and crashed head-first into the fireball. With ease, they sliced through the inferno, and continued to charge towards Sora. Sora smirked and sending chakra to his feet sped to the side. But, one of the cyclones spun towards him and sped towards him.

Sora widened his eyes in shock, and pulled out an explosion tag. He poured chakra into it, and threw it at the side of the cyclone. As the cyclone reached him, the tag exploded sending Akamaru flying sideways. Akamaru yelped in pain as he hit the ground hard, and Kiba stopped and yelled out," Akamaru." With a primal growl, he charged at Sora, anger in his eyes.

Kiba swiped with his claws, but to no avail as Sora dodged with ease. Sora smirked smugly, which only served to only infuriate Kiba even more. "You need to learn to keep your emotions in check, Kiba," Sora said as he caught Kiba's fist. Sora kicked Kiba back a few feet, and sped through hand seals once again," **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**." Kiba was pushed back once again as the wave of air hit him once again. Sora sheathed his tanto, and knife and said," That's enough Kiba, go ahead and check on Akamaru."

Kiba calmed down enough to go see how his partner was doing. As he walked towards the downed dog, Sora heard a voice," Very impressive, Sora, you exploited his emotions so you could win." Sora smirked recognizing the voice as Neji Hyuuga.

"His emotions were so easy to exploit, as an Inuzuka they're very dependent on their emotions," Sora responded as Neji appeared next to him. Neji wears a khaki shirt, with a dark blue shirt, with mesh armor underneath it. He wears black shorts, and black shinobi sandals. He got rid of the bandages. Neji smiled coldly as Kiba picked up Akamaru and brought him over to the two.

Sora asked," Will Akamaru be okay?" Kiba nodded 'yes' and looked towards Neji.

He looked at him curiously and asked, "Hey Sora, who is this?" which caused Neji to look at Sora expectantly.

Sora looked towards the Hyuuga, and answered Kiba," This is my friend Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka this is Neji Hyuuga, Neji this is Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba waved happily, while Neji looked over the Inuzuka, clearly assessing him.

Kiba looked to Sora and said," Sorry, I got to get Akamaru looked at. See you tomorrow, Sora." He ran, until he was out of Sora's sight. Sora turned to Neji who just shook his head.

"What, you don't think he could help us?" Sora asked which caused Neji to shake his head.

Neji looked towards the direction of which Kiba left and answered," It's not that, it's just that do you really believe that he will betray his family, you know the Inuzuka's are all about loyalty to the family."

Sora smirked and said," That's exactly why I'm trying to gain his loyalty to the point where he will go with me anywhere. If that fails, I have Plan B."

Neji raised his eyebrows, and said," Oh really, and what is that plan exactly?"

Sora shook his finger as if chastising a child and responded," All in good time, Neji Hyuuga, but as for you, have you been talking to Hinata?"

Neji had been assigned to talk to Hinata to see if he could get information out of her about several forbidden Hyuuga techniques, and more information about the Cursed Seal. Although he had been cold towards her, Sora instructed him to start to befriend her to lower her guard. Since the Hyuuga was entirely too trusting, Neji found it easy to just apologize to her, and befriend and talk to her for the last two years.

Neji snorted and answered," It's been going good. That girl is so weak and pathetic, I feel disgusted just being around her. She's been telling me everything about what she knows. But her knowledge is… limited to say the least," Neji explained as Sora nodded. "Her father," Neji spat as he continued," Doesn't tell her much, due to the fact that he believes she doesn't deserve to be the clan head, and finds her weak. Although this is true, I need to start training her more so her confidence and self-esteem is boosted enough so her father could see some changes going on with her."

Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his head while thinking about the entire situation. 'Neji seems to have this situation under control. But, if by some chance she figures out his true motives, she might report both of us to the authorities. If that happens, we will need to get rid of her.' He sighed and groaned," This is all getting troublesome."

Neji smirked and responded," Well you're the one with the plans. You have to think of everything to make sure this plan happens, and nothing happens to you, or me." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Alright, keep on doing what you're doing. But if she even suspects you, I pray you know what to do," Sora told the Hyuuga who nodded. Sora nodded before tree-hopping away.

XxX

Sora saw Mizuki talking to his brother and wondered what exactly he was talking about. He moved to the tree under them, and listened and what he heard was really interesting.

"Naruto, did you know there was a secret genin test, in case students failed the first one?" Mizuki asked Naruto who perked up after hearing that. Sora shook his head and thought, 'Please don't fall for it. Show me you at least have a shred of intelligence in you.' His hopes were dashed as Naruto eagerly asked what he had to do to pass.

Sora caught Mizuki's smirk as he answered Naruto," There is a Forbidden Scroll of Sealing in the Hokage's office. What I want you to do is steal the scroll. Then meet me at Training Grounds Number Five." Naruto eagerly nodded as Mizuki shunsin'd away. Naruto walked away leaving Sora sitting on the tree. He shook his head and only could think, 'My brother is such a disappointment.' Sora growled at his brother's stupidity and jumped down thinking,' I just hope somebody finds out about Mizuki's little scheme.'

XxX

Sora walked into his apartment and saw Naruto by his bed, putting stuff in a bag. He took of his jacket and threw it on his bed while asking," Naruto where are you going?" Naruto turned around and could only stammer.

"I…I'm not doing anything, I just need to step out for a second," Naruto said nervously as Sora looked at him skeptically. Naruto sighed and said," Alright fine, Mizuki told me that there is a second genin test that failed students take to redeem themselves. Kind of like a make-up test. All I have to do is take the Scroll of Sealing without getting caught, and give it to Mizuki. To pass I need to learn a new jutsu as well."

Sora looked at his brother with shock although inwardly he was cursing his brother's naivety. Sora sighed and warned him," Just be careful, Naruto. Come back and make sure you come back as a genin. That way we could be on the same team." Naruto looked at his brother with shock, and then suddenly chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Of course, the Uzumaki brothers, right?" Sora nodded and knuckle-punched Naruto who grabbed the bag and leapt out of the window. Sora sighed as he pulled out his tanto, and inspected it.

"Well Tartarus, looks like you will get your first kill today. Unless ANBU intercepts the traitor before I do," Sora said as he leapt out of the window after Naruto.

XxX

Naruto couldn't feel more ecstatic as he just took down the Third Hokage with his 'Sexy no Jutsu.' He looked through his personal library, and finally found the Scroll of Sealing. He chuckled inwardly and ran out of the window, and ran towards the destination point. Where he was supposed to see Mizuki, and he would be one step closer to becoming Hokage.

XxX

Sora looked at Naruto as he sprinted on roofs, heading towards the direction of the forest. He saw the scroll attached to his back and smirked," So he managed to get past the Hokage. His stealth skills are impressive, although they would have to be considering all the pranks he does. Mizuki plans on taking the Scroll, and if necessary kill my brother. Although Naruto is pathetic, I still need him. Sorry Mizuki, but your time is up." He smiled as he followed his brother prepared for what he had to do.

As he ran through the alleys, he stopped by Iruka's house. There he saw two ninja frantically knocking on his door. 'So they already figured it out,' Sora thought as his academy instructor opened the door. "Iruka, we have terrible news, Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing," the man on Sora's left said. Iruka was stunned as he processed the information.

Iruka frowned and asked frantically," What about Sora, is he involved with Naruto as well?"

The man shook his head and answered," Not that we know of, but we can't rule out that possibility," Iruka tightened his fist as the man said," Follow us," and shunsin'd away with Iruka and the other man.

Sora didn't want to waste anymore time, so he jumped on a roof going after Naruto to stop his so-called exam.

XxX

Sora looked at his brother, as he went through the scroll seeing exactly what jutsu to learn. Naruto stopped and groaned loudly," Oh man, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. That's my worst jutsu." Sora smirked while continuing to watch over his brother. His smile vanished when he heard Iruka's voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," Iruka asked frantically, as Naruto turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei told me about a genin test that is given to students who fail. He said I have to learn one jutsu from this scroll, and I pass," Naruto told Iruka who looked confused.

"Naruto there is no such thing as a second graduate test. Why would Mizuki…," Iruka spit out blood as a sword stabbed through his stomach. Iruka struggled to turn to see Mizuki smiling at him.

"Why hello Iruka," Mizuki said as he removed the blade from Iruka. Naruto stepped back shocked as Iruka knelt down on the floor, bleeding profusely. Sora smiled darkly seeing blood, and pulled out his tanto, anticipating his first life he would take.

Naruto stuttered," M…Mi…Mizuki sensei, what are you doing?" Mizuki kicked Iruka down, and turned his attention to Naruto, and pulled out a fuma shuriken.

"Well, I'm getting rid of Iruka, and I'm stealing the Scroll of Sealing from you," Mizuki explained as he stepped closer to Naruto who started to look scared. Sora looked on in interest as his brother try to keep away from Mizuki.

"N…Na…Naruto, please run," Iruka gasped as he held his wound. Naruto nodded and started to tree-hop away.

Mizuki growled and yelled," You aren't getting away from me," and was ready to follow the boy until Sora jumped in front of Mizuki surprising the former academy teacher.

"Sorry, but it seems you will have to deal with me instead of my brother," Sora said as he looked to Iruka who looked at Sora with hope. Sora scoffed inwardly and turned back to Mizuki who smiled broadly.

"So the demon brat reveals himself along with his twin, huh," Mizuki taunted as he held the wakizashi in front of him.

Sora sighed heavily and said as he pulled out his tanto," You know those insults are really getting old. Especially since I don't know what any of you people mean by demon brat." Sora pulled out his knife as well and stared at Mizuki with cold eyes," But, right about now I don't care. You're a traitor, and by my book traitors are scum. Scum like you deserves to die. I'll gleefully carry out your sentence." He smiled toothily as he prepared for his first official fight.

Mizuki stood there stunned at the boy, and growled," As if you're just a mere genin, not strong enough to defeat a chunin." Sora didn't respond, but instead charged at Mizuki with moderate speed. Mizuki smirked and charged at Sora. As they clashed, Mizuki's wakizashi clashed with Sora's tanto. Sora grunted with effort trying to push his former sensei back, but found Mizuki to be stronger. Gritting his teeth, Sora swung his knife across his back, but Mizuki pulled out his fuma shuriken and managed to parry the blade.

Sora growled, and back-dashed and sped through hand seals," **Wind Style: Violent Gale Palm**," wind chakra spun through his tanto and knife, and he threw it, as the two blades sped towards the chunin. Mizuki growled and dodged the blade, but the wind cut his cheek, drawing blood. Sora didn't let him rest as wind channeled in his hands. "**Wind Style: Drafting Palm**," he slammed his fists into Mizuki's chest. Mizuki spit blood as he was violently pushed back.

Mizuki shakingly got up and spit out blood. "What… what the hell did you do to me," Mizuki asked as he covered his mouth, while coughing up blood.

Sora smirked and explained his jutsu," **Drafting Palm** is a jutsu that the Third showed me. My fists channel wind chakra, and when I slam it into my target, the jutsu, depending on how much chakra I put in it, causing severe internal pain." Mizuki smiled darkly and started to laugh, while still coughing up blood.

"It seems I've underestimated you, boy. But, it also appears you underestimate me as well," Mizuki said as he shakily stood up straight, and he pulled out his fuma shuriken. "And that, demon brat…," Mizuki disappeared. Sora looked around until he heard Mizuki continue behind him, "Will be your downfall," Mizuki slashed open Sora's back. Sora cried out in pain as Mizuki kicked him hard, causing Sora to fall. Mizuki coughed up some more blood, and grinned smugly saying," Seems you didn't put enough chakra, eh demon brat?" Sora looked back at Mizuki with shock not anticipating that Mizuki could do that. 'Shit, I thought he was weak, somebody I can handle. I was careless,' Sora thought as he tried to get up.

Kyuubi muttered," **Weakling, do I need to intervene?"** Sora growled inwardly seeing as how he hasn't talked to the fox in so long.

Mizuki said mockingly," No, no, no, that will not do," as he kicked Sora back down. He lifted his fuma shuriken above Sora's head, planning to remove it.

Mizuki smirked confidently and said," Die, demon brat," and swung down. Sora lowered his head prepared to die, but he didn't feel any pain. All he heard was a grunt of pain, and he looked up to see Naruto standing over him.

"If you even touch my brother, I'll kill you where you stand, Mizuki," Naruto said coldly holding the scroll over his back. Sora coughed violently thinking,' God damn it, you fool run. You can't beat him.'

"What…what the hell are you doing, you idiot, run," Sora gasped as he felt the stinging pain of when Mizuki slashed his back.

Naruto looked back at him and smiled," Sorry, but I'm not leaving you to die. I will not let someone I care about die." He turned to Mizuki, who just simply smirked confident in his abilities to kill both of them.

"Well, here comes Naruto to save the day. But tell me Naruto, do you know why people insult, and glare at you and your brother?" Mizuki smile grew seeing the confused look on Naruto's face. "The reason why everyone hates you, is because you're the Kyuubi no Youko," Mizuki yelled. Naruto stood there dazed, shocked by the revelation, and that is when Mizuki took his chance. He charged at Naruto with his wakizashi in his hand, and lunged towards Naruto, preparing to run him through.

'No, can't get to him,' Sora thought as he reached his hand towards his brother. Blood splattered on trees, and the sword met flesh. But instead of Naruto, it was Iruka that the sword stabbed through. He spit out blood, as he gasped out," Naruto, don't believe him you're not the Kyuubi. You're Naruto Uzumaki, our next Hokage." Naruto looked at his wounded sensei, and started to tear up.

Sora felt his wound start to heal up, but he cursed, 'Shit, it's not fast enough. Why can't you hurry it up, Kyuubi,' he felt consciousness slowly leave him, but he tried to keep awake. "**I thought I told you boy, I will not tolerate weakness, and you underestimating your opponents could and will be your downfall. Take this as a lesson learned brat," **the Kyuubi simply said before going silent once again. 'If this fool doesn't distract Mizuki enough for me to heal, we're all dead,' Sora thought silently cursing the fox.

Mizuki growled and kicked Iruka off his blade. Iruka weakly smiled at Naruto, before falling on the floor. Naruto started to cry, as Mizuki slowly walked towards him. Naruto wiped his eyes, as his eyes changed from sadness, to determination. "I'll kill you, Mizuki," Naruto growled as he went through hand seals.

Mizuki laughed and yelled, "Fine let's see what you have, demon brat." Suddenly with a poof of smoke, thousands of clones appeared around the four. Sora looked around weakly and thought,' Impossible, before Naruto couldn't even do one clone without it looking sick.'

Naruto grinned triumphantly as his many clones started to taunt Mizuki," What happened to you Mizuki? I thought you were going to kill us. Well if you won't come at us, we'll come to you," and with that all of his clones charged Mizuki.

Mizuki shocked at the hundreds of clones, stood paralyzed as Naruto's clones attacked him.

Naruto stood over Mizuki's beaten form, and chuckled sheepishly," I guess I went a little overboard."

Sora growled having his back mostly healed, and retrieved his tanto and walked over to Mizuki.

Naruto looked at his brother and asked," Hey, what are you doing?"

Sora lifted his tanto above Mizuki and growled his eyes flashing with anger," His life will end," he swung his blade down, but his hand was grabbed by Naruto. Sora looked at his brother with shock and nearly yelled," Let go of me Naruto."

Sora pulled away and asked," Are you really trying to save his life after what he just tried to do? He just tried to kill all three of us, and he attempted to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He has betrayed Konoha, and his sentence is death. You also nearly gave him the Scroll as well, because of your stupidity."

Naruto countered," Yes, but I believe Jiji-san would prefer to pass judgment. Anyway he failed to do so, so I don't see any point in killing him." Sora only growled at Naruto's naivety and finally gave up yelling.

"You know what fine! Do whatever you want, but first I believe Iruka-sensei needs medical attention," Sora pointed to Iruka who was slumped by a tree. Naruto ran over to Iruka, leaving Sora with Mizuki. Sora looked to Mizuki's beaten body and thought,' I don't believe you planned this all by yourself. You must've had help, or at least a base somewhere to hide. The ANBU would've caught you before you reached the border, so where were you going?'

Sora looked and searched in Mizuki's pockets in hopes of finding anything that might've been helpful. He felt a tug of chakra in the air and groaned inwardly. He felt the Hokage looking at the scene. Cursing his crystal he quickly roamed through his pockets hoping to find something useful. He felt paper, and grabbed it and looked at it quickly. He saw a young woman smiling, and Sora thought,' It must be his base, his girlfriend's house.' He quickly pocketed the picture and walked towards Naruto and Iruka.

Naruto was happily celebrating, and Sora found out why. Naruto now bore the Konoha hitai-ate indicating he was now a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Sora looked at his brother with shock, but quickly recovered. 'So Iruka thought it best to make him a genin, huh?' he thought as he congratulated Naruto who beamed at his brother's compliment. Iruka smiled at the twins and thought as he fell asleep," Those two boys will be one of the greatest shinobi who ever lived."

XxX

Sora stood in front of the Hokage along with his brother. The grandfatherly figure to Naruto looked at both of them with pride after reading the report that Iruka filled out. It seemed that Sora had saved his brother and vice versa against the traitor Mizuki. Although the Third didn't necessarily like how Sora could just callously talk about killing Mizuki, he had to agree that Sora had good reason seeing how he had almost died. Looking at both of them with their hitai-ates reminded him greatly of Minato.

"It seems that you boys have had a long night," he said to the two who nodded. He looked to Sora, and saw rage in his eyes, but just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. He frowned slightly and asked," Is something the matter, Sora?"

Sora cursed silently noting his slip-up, and answered," Nothing's the matter, I was just wondering what was Mizuki's sentence. I wouldn't want him to go without severe punishment for trying to kill a genin and a chunin, and attempting to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." Naruto looked at Sarutobi wanting to also know his former teachers punishment.

Sarutobi sighed and responded," Yes, Mizuki. He will be interrogated first to see if we can get any information from him. Then considering the information he gives us, he will either be spending the rest of his life in prison, or face public execution." Naruto widened his eyes, while Sora simply remained impassive, but on the inside he was smiling insanely. 'Good, arrogant bastard deserves death.' The Kyuubi then commented, **"Please boy your arrogance nearly got you killed," **which earned a quick 'shut up' from Sora.

Sarutobi clapped his hands and said," Well, enough of that, it's time for you guys to go home. I do believe that you have team placements tomorrow."

Naruto and Sora both nodded and said farewell to the Hokage, and they left his room leaving him alone. Sarutobi smoked his pipe while thinking about Sora's behavior. 'That anger, it didn't seem like it was towards Mizuki, it seemed like it was directed towards me. Is it possible that he remembers the memory erasing? If so how? This needs further investigating, I will need to watch Sora closely.'

XxX

Sora sat on his bed holding his mask, contemplating whether to go or not. He will be heavily guarded. ANBU will be there 24/7 and they will definitely notice me walking around there. But, I need to kill him, for experience. I need to see his life leave his eyes before I advance. I could use the Chameleon, but I don't know if it will be enough,' he thought as he heard Naruto snoring loudly.

Sora looked at his pale white mask, and sighed heavily. 'Will they be able to sense me if I use it? If so I can't stick around.'

Finally Sora put the mask back in the drawer. 'There will be enough time for that, when my missions officially start. I'll gain experience during the time I'll stay here. Until then, be patient and don't jeopardize this. You've worked too hard to lose it all because you wanted to kill one person.' With that he fell asleep waiting for tomorrow. For the day he would officially become a genin.

End

**There will probably be questions asking how Naruto could beat Mizuki but Sora couldn't. Sora underestimated his opponent causing Mizuki to gain the upper hand. But, Mizuki underestimated Naruto because Naruto was always the dead-last. Naruto took advantage and defeated Mizuki.**


	4. New Team

Team Seven. A Five-Man Squad

**A/N- It's been a long week and I've finally had time to update. I know I said before that this chapter was already written, but school and getting home late just got in the way. I barely had time. But, rest assured this will probably be around the time I update is on the weekend. So enjoy.**

Sora sat in the classroom bored as his fellow classmates talked to each other about what teams they hoped to be assigned to. He played with his knife, as Kiba walked up to him. "Hey Sora, so what team do you hope to be in?" Kiba asked taking a seat next to the boy.

Sora answered while thinking," I only wish to have people on my team who are competent. I wouldn't want to carry my own team, right?" Seeing Kiba nod his head in agreement he continued," I wouldn't mind having you or Sasuke on my team. For a kunoichi Hinata would be useful because of her Byakugan or Ino for her mind-jutsu." Kiba nodded, while Akamaru jumped on his head.

"If I'm on your team, I believe it will be me who's carrying the team. After all, I'm the Alpha in this class," Kiba said jokingly as Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Sora asked and said," That's odd because I seem to remember me dragging your ass all over the floor yesterday during our spar. Or did you already forget? Wouldn't blame you, if I got my ass beaten that bad I would want to forget that too," he smiled as Kiba simply stammered trying to find a counter.

Naruto walked over to them and joined in," You and dog-breath here sparred yesterday. When was that?" He looked to Sora simply ignoring Kiba's protest to him calling him dog-breath.

Sora answered his brother," We sparred after we passed the exam. I wish you were there because I could've beaten both of you." Naruto simply smirked and shook his head.

"Not after yesterday. My new **Shadow Clone Jutsu** will have you confused Sora," Naruto said proudly while Sora rolled his eyes inwardly, while thinking,' Thinks he's the best after one jutsu he managed to learn.'

Sora smiled darkly which sent shivers down Kiba's spine and said," Is that a challenge Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded his head and looked at his brother with a confident smirk on his face. Sora simply leaned back, until a voice said from behind him.

"You three are too loud, so troublesome." Sora looked behind him to see Shikamaru looking at them tiredly. Sora was about to retort until Iruka came in and yelled.

"Be quiet, you miserable ingrates!" Almost instantly all of the kids sat down and ceased all talking. All were at attention as Iruka addressed the class. "Excellent, now I congratulate you all for graduating the exam, and now you are all official genin. But the road will only get harder from here, as you take on missions, and go out to the world. Now please listen for your team assignments."

As he went through the teams, Sora looked at Sasuke who sat by the window simply staring at Iruka. 'Hm, I wonder if the "last Uchiha" will be on my team.'

"Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sora Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said as yells of confusion was heard by the students. Sora looked confused never hearing of a four genin being on one squad at once. After looking at his teammates, even Sakura who knew everything related to books seemed confused at this. He looked to Sasuke who seemed indifferent, but Sora could see a hint of confusion on the Uchiha's face.

'What the hell is going on? Why would they… Ah I see, putting two of the Kyuubi's jailors in one team so they could be watched. Putting the Uchiha in it as well, they could watch him to check his mental stability seeing as how he witnessed his clan's massacre.' Sora thought as Iruka said," This is a team that was requested by the Third Hokage himself. So if anyone of you has a problem you could go to the Hokage yourself if you want to." The complaints were quieted almost immediately as Iruka finished the teams.

Naruto leaned over to Sora and asked," Do you know what's going on? Why would they put you and me on a team? Do you think it has anything to do with the Nine-Tails?" Sora shrugged not wanting to be heard in the class.

"I have absolutely no idea. But I wouldn't discard that idea if I was you. It is a very strong possibility," Sora answered as Iruka just finished the teams. Team Six was Kurenai Yuhi, Jin Osaka, and Asuka Aiki with Riichi as their sensei. Team Eight was Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame with Gekko Hayate as sensei. While Team ten was Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara with Asuma Sarutobi as sensei.

"Alright, now you guys have an hour before your teacher is supposed to arrive. Until then, you guys go ahead and do whatever you want. But make sure you're back here in an hour," Iruka said as the classmates bounded out of the door, until only Team Seven was left.

Sora started to go to sleep, as Naruto simply walked around the classroom, Sakura thought about going to Sasuke but decided against it, as Sasuke continued brooding by the window. There was complete silence until Sakura suggested," Why don't we learn more about each other?" Sora opened his eyes and scoffed

"Why should we? We've been in the same classroom and we haven't said two words to each other except Naruto and me. You haven't even given us a second glance all year. Now you want to learn about us." Sakura fumed and retorted

"I was trying to be nice, you idiot. But it seems you want to be a jerk so fine," with that she leaned back in her chair and huffed. Naruto tried to comfort her, but only received a punch to the head.

Sasuke only scoffed and said," You three do whatever you want, I'm going to go train," he rose from his chair and proceeded to walk to the door until Sora said

"How about I go with you? These two will only bore me, and since I'm a genin, that means I need to train more than ever," Sasuke shrugged and left, which Sora took as a 'Do whatever you want', so he followed Sasuke.

Naruto looked to Sakura, not wanting to leave her and asked," Do you want to train with them? This might be good for teamwork for later on." Sakura wanting to see Sasuke in action nodded, and the two followed after the two.

XxX

Naruto slammed into the tree violently and coughed up some blood. He looked to Sasuke and Sora both charge at him, but Sasuke decided to turn against Sora, and attempted to sweep him. Sora anticipated the move and flipped over Sasuke and threw his knife targeting Sasuke's leg. Sasuke growled noticing the attack and back-dashed away from Sora dodging the blade. He turned his attention towards Naruto and charged him. Naruto smirked and went through a hand seal, and yelled," **Shadow Clone Jutsu**," and ten clones appeared beside Naruto. They all charged Sasuke and threw reckless punches.

Sasuke dodged the punches but was getting pushed back by Naruto. Sora appeared behind Sasuke and breathed in a great flux of air, and breathed out a gigantic fireball. Sasuke noticed the fireball, and using chakra jumped over the fireball, leaving the clones to their doom as they were burned by the fireball. Naruto barely moved out of the inferno's path, as Sora said behind him," Need to pay attention, brother," Naruto turned to see Sora grab Naruto roughly by his throat.

Naruto tried desperately to get free, as Sakura stood at the sidelines watching her teammates go at it. 'Wow, they're so strong. Sora seems to be getting the upper hand on both of them. But I'm sure Sasuke will pull through and beat them both,' she thought as Sasuke threw a fuma shuriken which sped towards Sora. Sora turned and threw Naruto in the direction of the shuriken. Sasuke stared wide-eyed not believing what Sora just did, as the shuriken tore through Naruto. But instead of blood, a loud puff of smoke was heard as it was revealed it was only a clone. Sasuke sighed inwardly while thinking,' Whew, that was a close call.'

Sora stated amused," You seem to be getting the hang of those clones, hey Naruto?" Naruto jumped out of a tree clearly embarrassed.

"How did you know that was a clone?" Naruto asked as Sora charged at Sasuke.

Sora smirked as he started to trade blows with Sasuke," To tell the truth, I didn't." His smile broadened at Naruto's yells. He started to focus on Sasuke. He swung his knife towards Sasuke's face, but Sasuke dodged. Sora swung his fist in an uppercut which connected disorientating the Uchiha. Sasuke stepped back as Sora grabbed his shirt and gathered wind chakra in his hand," **Wind Style: Violent Drafting Palm**," he slammed his fist into Sasuke's chest who cried out in pain, and knelt. He coughed up blood, and tried to get up, but fell on the floor. Sasuke groaned loudly as he got up once more, which Sora silently praised,' Resilient I'll give you that much,' and groaned hearing Sakura yell out

"Sasuke, my God Sora what did you do to him?" Sakura ran over and knelt by Sora waved her concern away and answered.

"Don't worry; I didn't put a lot of chakra into that attack. He should be up in a couple of minutes," Naruto appeared behind him and smirked confidently.

"Need to pay attention, brother," Naruto said mockingly as Sora cursed loudly as Naruto kicked him back causing Sora to fall on the ground. Sora growled and got up and responded.

"That was very funny, brother. But let's see who has the last laugh, why don't we?" he pulled out a blade and smiled darkly as Naruto also pulled out a kunai and smirked confidently while saying

"Sorry brother, but I'm going to have the last laugh." Sora only smirked while thinking 'Not on your life, my pathetic little brother,' and charged at his brother.

Naruto ran at his brother with the kunai in hand. As they neared, they both swiped towards each other's chest. But neither of their attacks connected as hands grabbed their wrists and threw them violently away from each other. Sora recovered quickly on his feet as Naruto groaned on the floor.

Sora looked at the newcomer, and noticed the slanted headband covering his left eye, and the mask covering his mouth. "Who the hell are you?" Sora asked the ninja who pulled out an orange book.

The ninja looked at Sora almost lazily and answered," It would seem I'm your new sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Sora stared at Kakashi and didn't have a thought towards him. 'I don't have enough to critique him, but he seems competent.'

Kakashi had a completely different thought,' His smile, the killer intent that he leaked out. It was a little, but enough for me to sense. It seemed that Sora wanted to hurt his brother, whether lethal or not, he seems to resent his brother.' He eye smiled and said" It seems that you guys have been sparring; I've been watching you all for a while. You three are pretty good, but I can't say the same for pinkie over there," he said as he pointed over to Sakura who simply stammered.

He turned his attention to Sakura and he asked her," How come you weren't sparring with them?" Sakura only looked away not being able to answer her sensei.

Kakashi only sighed and turned to Sasuke and noticed that he was still coughing up blood," Hmm, it seems you will have to get that checked out, eh Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded still groggy after Sora's attack, and Kakashi turned to Naruto who was still sprawled on the floor.

"Hey how long do you plan to just lay there?" Kakashi asked as Naruto got up rubbing his head.

"Damn, what the hell threw me?" Naruto asked groggily as he saw Kakashi and asked," Who the hell are you?" Kakashi sweat dropped at the kids rudeness and answered

"I'm your new sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Now, since we're all here, how about we learn more about each other?" Sora rolled his eyes and said

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi closed his book and answered "I'm glad you asked. What I want you to say is your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," Kakashi beckoned the four over to him, and they all sat creating a half-circle. Kakashi pointed to Sora and said," How about you start?"

Sora nodded and stated," My name is Sora Uzumaki. My likes are training, training, and training. My dislikes are ignorance, people's arrogance, and just people overall unless I've befriended you. My hobbies are training, and I don't feel I need to disclose my dream to you guys."

Kakashi nodded while thinking' So basically all I've learned is his hobbies, likes, and dislikes. That doesn't really give me much to go on to tell the Third about.' He turned to Naruto and said," You're next."

Naruto nodded and stated," My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, my brother Sora, and Sakura. My dislikes are when I have to wait three minutes for the ramen to cool down, Sasuke, and selfish people. My hobbies are eating ramen, pulling pranks, and training. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage who has ever lived."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and thought,' His ramen obsession is just like yours, Minato. He also hopes to become Hokage. If you were alive you would be proud of him.'

Sora simply sat back hearing his brother's statement. 'They way the villagers hate us, there will probably be no way they would support you becoming Hokage, unless you saved them from imminent destruction.'

Kakashi turned to Sakura and said," It's your turn now, pinkie." Sakura huffed at the nickname but went anyway.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" she turned to Sasuke and blushed, which was quickly noticed by Sora, and Kakashi. "My hobbies are…" she once again turned to Sasuke, which made Sora almost gag,' God damn it, that's just weird. Freaking creepy.' "My dream is…" again she turned to Sasuke, and Sora felt puke rise up as Kakashi thought,' Wow, she's a true fan girl.' Sakura then said with conviction," I hate Naruto," which caused Naruto to face-fault, and Sora chuckled under his breath.

Kakashi shook his head and turned to Sasuke and said," You're up, broody." Sasuke only scoffed and stated

"I don't have many likes or hobbies. There are a lot of things that I dislike. My dream or more like an ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised at his callous tone, while Kakashi thought,' I thought as much.'

Sora betrayed no emotion but inside he was ecstatic,' Excellent, it would seem his hatred is as strong as ever. Oh, I can't wait till he's putty in my hands. All the things he will do for me, if he becomes an ally.'

Kakashi cleared his throat getting their attention as he said," Now that we know each other better, let's get…" he was interrupted by Sakura who said

"Wait Kakashi-sensei you didn't introduce yourself yet." Kakashi thought for a second before giving his introduction.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are not appropriate for you. My dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies fall under the category of known of your business. My dreams, well I don't have any." The four kids sweat dropped while thinking unanimously,' The only thing we learned was his name. Not really much of an introduction.'

Kakashi eye smiled and said," Alright, now that introductions are done, let's get down to business. Well the first thing I must tell you is that you are not genin as of yet." Sora looked confused as Sakura asked

"But Kakashi-sensei we did the test and we passed." Kakashi shook his head and answered

"You three only passed the first part of the exams. When you pass that test, you must go through another test which has a 66% chance of you all failing. If you fail, you all must go back to the academy and take everything again." The four stood there shocked at the explanation not knowing how to react. Inside Sora was slowly panicking. 'Impossible, they can't allow this. I've worked too hard to fail. Everything rides on me becoming an actual genin. If I fail then all these years will be wasted. I can't allow that to happen, even if I have to trample them to succeed.' He looked to his teammates and thought,' I can't let these three get in my way. I'll do anything to pass.' He looked to Kakashi who continued.

"Now since you all seem anxious, how about we get this over with already? Meet me at Training Grounds Seven in thirty minutes. Don't be late," he warned as he disappeared in a shunsin.

Sora started to shake, and then Naruto said," Do you guys really think he could just fail us like that?" Sasuke shook his head, while Sakura started to look scared.

Sora composed himself and said," It doesn't matter what he could do. What matters is that we pass this test. No matter what we must work together for this test. Whatever he has planned, I don't believe it will be something only one of us could handle." Naruto nodded in agreement as Sakura nodded too.

Sasuke shrugged and said" Makes sense, but let's see what he has planned for us first, and then we'll see about working together." The four nodded and dashed towards the training grounds to pass their test.

XxX

The four children waited impatiently as they have already been waiting for an hour and thirty minutes. Naruto yelled out in frustration," Didn't he say meet him here in thirty minutes? I'm pretty sure thirty minutes has passed, and that damn sensei still isn't here yet." Sora simply ignored his brother while Sakura started to yell at him. Sasuke leaned against a tree looking at Sora who was throwing his knife against the tree making a deep cut into the bark. 'Sora is so much more different than his brother. Where Naruto is a hyperactive idiot, Sora is calm, and collected. He seems to train more than Naruto, who always talks about becoming Hokage. He seems more elusive when it comes to giving information, other than Naruto who just blurts out what he thinks. Who are you really, Sora Uzumaki?'

Sora looked at Sasuke who quickly turned away, and he smirked while thinking,' It would seem that the little Uchiha is interested in me. But what are you really interested in, Sasuke? How I'm so good at fighting, or what I'm really about?' Sora picked his knife from the tree, and growled at their sensei's lateness. "If he's always like this, I might just kill him," Sora said as he started to pace quickly growing impatient.

Sora was pulled from his musings as a voice said," Yo," with a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared reading the same orange book he had before. Sora and Naruto looked murderous, but their look paled in comparison to Sakura who looked absolutely livid. The three screamed in unison," Where have you been?"

Kakashi stared at them and eye smiled, and gave them his explanation," Sorry, there was a circus monkey performing on the Hokage Mountain, and I just had to gaze at his elegant beauty." The four kids sweat dropped at his blatant lie, while Kakashi continued," Anyway now here's how the test is going to work. I have three bells here as you can see," he held out three bells then Sakura pointed out.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's only three bells while there are four of us."

Kakashi nodded and said," That's correct Sakura. Your test is to take these bells from me. Only three of you will be allowed to pass while the other who doesn't receive a bell will be immediately sent back to the academy, thereby failing this exam." Sora and his teammates stared at each other, while mentally asking each other if he was serious.

"Now when I say start, attack me with all you have. Hold nothing back because if you don't aim to kill, you will never be able to take a bell from me," Kakashi continued as the four got ready. Kakashi eye smiled while saying," On your mark, get set, go!" Sora, Sasuke, and Sakura leapt towards the trees to hide from their new sensei. All except for Naruto who believed fighting him head on would be the best strategy.

"I don't need to hide to beat you. How about this, me and you man-to-man right now," Naruto yelled out as he shook his fist towards Kakashi. Kakashi sweat dropped and commented

"You're not very bright, are you? Well it does seem your brother's the more intelligent one. I wonder if he will put more of a fight than you will." Naruto fumed and charged towards Kakashi in a blind rage, while Sora thought from his hiding place,' Damn fool, always being baited. He needs to keep his emotions in check.'

Sora looked towards Sakura's hiding place, and jumped behind her. "Psst, Sakura it's me Sora," Sora whispered as Sakura turned obviously jumpy and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing? We have to find a way to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stated as Sora nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly why I and you need to find Sasuke. Only by working together can we even hope to get the bells. Let's go," Sakura nodded looking towards Kakashi seeing him easily incapacitate Naruto.

Sasuke cursed out loud at seeing Kakashi defeat Naruto so easily," Shit, I hardly saw him move. How does he expect us to beat him and take those bells?"

"He doesn't," Sora said behind him. Sasuke turned to see Sakura and Sora and 'hmphed' as a response. Sora smirked seeing his behavior and continued," There will be absolutely no way we could ever defeat him by ourselves. That's why we must work together instead." Sakura nodded to show her support, while Sasuke sat and thought about it. Sora smirked and added," Or you can risk failing, and going back to the academy. But, in all it's your choice. Sasuke frowned and nodded and Sora smiled while saying," Excellent, now you and Sakura will divert Kakashi's attention away from me, while I use Naruto's clones to help me reach the bells. Now go, while I find Naruto." The three nodded and went to finish this test.

XxX

Kakashi giggled perversely while reading his precious orange book. He sensed the two genin coming his way, but as far as he was concerned they would never be able to take the bells. But that didn't stop him from looking over to see Sasuke and Sakura running over towards him. He smiled under his mask as Sakura threw three shurikens towards his chest, as Sasuke went through hand seals," **Fire Style: Great Fireball**," he breathed out a gigantic fireball that sped towards him. He dodged the fireball, but didn't see the trap that Sakura had set beforehand. 'Sasuke led me to this area, so I could be caught in this little trap. Smart, but not enough,' Kakashi thought as he stepped on the trap, but quickly substituted. Sasuke growled angrily as Kakashi wagged his finger.

"That was pretty smart, but it's not enough to beat me," Kakashi taunted as a shadow passed over him.

"Then how about this?" Sora said ominously as ten Naruto clones ran behind him as they attacked Kakashi from behind. Kakashi dodged Sora's attacks, and sped through hand seals as Sakura and Sasuke ran to help Sora and Naruto.

"**Earth Style: Multiple Earth Walls**," suddenly a number of walls covered Kakashi blocking their attacks. With a push of his chakra, he pushed the walls to clobber the genin.

Sora growled and yelled out," Move," Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sora moved out of the walls way, as the clones were hit instead. Sora sped through hand seals along with Sasuke and they both inhaled and yelled," **Fire Style: Great Fireball**," two giant fireballs charged towards Kakashi who sped through hand seals as well.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**," water shaped into a large dragon who roared ferociously as it collided with the two fireballs. The water and the fire created steam which covered the entire field. The five was covered in it, blocking the view from each other. Sora looked around hoping to find his sensei when he felt a tug on his pants. Suddenly alarmed he watched as he was pulled into the ground so only his head was poking out.

He heard a chuckle and recognized it as Kakashi. "Damn it, what the hell did you do to me?" Sora cursed as he tried desperately to move his body without much succession.

Kakashi didn't answer as he turned and walked away, as Sora laid there incapacitated he heard his teammates yells of surprise and anger as Kakashi attacked them. As the steam cleared Sora looked to his team to see them all in the ground with their heads the only thing visible and Kakashi reading his book. Suddenly the alarm went off, showing their time was up. 'Shit, we failed the test. He has us completely at his mercy. We lose,' Sora thought as he sighed in defeat.

"So what happens now? Are you going to send us to the academy since none of us got a bell?" Sora asked Kakashi who seemed to ponder his question.

"Hmm, I believe not." The four genin looked to Kakashi in surprise as he continued," You guys managed to work together on your little endeavor to retrieve these bells, which was the entire point of this little exercise. To successfully complete you needed to be able to work as a team which you guys were able to do. So in simpler terms you all have passed and now make up Team Seven, and I, Kakashi Hatake is your sensei. Now remember those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those that leave friends behind are worse than scum. Since Sora was the one who pulled you all together, he will be sub-captain. He will lead you when I'm either gone or unable to give you all orders."

Sora stood there surprised as Sakura, and Naruto cheered loudly as Sasuke smirked. Kakashi waved his hand before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Hey Sakura, do you want to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked hoping she would since they just passed. But his hopes were quickly dashed as she violently punched him in the head and called him an idiot. Sora simply slipped away not wanting to be with them and walked through the trees. But what he didn't notice was Sasuke seeing him and following him.

XxX

Sora went through the trees as he hoped to find Neji training on the grounds that were close to his own. He knew that Training Grounds Six was his favorite place to train mainly because that was where he usually retreated to think on his plans for the future.

He found his answer when he saw Neji training with his elemental affinity which he found out was lightning and water "**Eight Trigrams: Lightning Heavenly Rotation**," Neji used his chakra to create a rotating shield entirely made of lightning as he spun rapidly. As his rotation ended, Sora made himself known by clapping loudly getting his companion's attention.

"That was very impressive Neji. I'm guessing you've been practicing that. It looks entirely like Palms Rotation." Sora commented as Neji smirked arrogantly.

"Did you expect anything else? After all we need to learn everything we can before we execute your little plan." Neji responded as he furrowed his brow looking behind Arashi. Arashi noticed and asked

"What? What do you see?" Sora asked.

Neji pointed and said," It would seem we have a little visitor. He seems to just be looking by that tree." Sora turned to see Sasuke sitting on the tree staring at the both of them. Sora narrowed his eyes and yelled

"Why did you follow me Sasuke?" Sora asked Sasuke who jumped from the branch and walked to them. Neji growled and whispered

"Want me to take care of this little nuisance? I've been practicing seals. I believe I can erase this little memory of him ever hearing us." Sora shook his head and crossed his arms clearly waiting for Sasuke's explanation.

Sasuke sneered at the Hyuuga who only scoffed in disgust and Sasuke addressed Sora," I was looking for you after seeing you slip away from Sakura and Naruto. So I wanted to know where you were going."

Sora simply smirked and answered," Well as you can see, I'm training with my friend Neji Hyuuga. Neji meet Sasuke Uchiha," Neji only nodded in his direction as Sasuke simply 'hmphed'.

Sasuke said," Well if you're training, let me join you." Sora shook his head and responded

"Sorry this is a private training match, you will have to train somewhere else. I'm sure my brother will love to train with you. He always talks about how you think you're so cool, and how he would love to kick your ass." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and thought,' Oh really, well I'll have to talk to Naruto about that.'

Sasuke looked to Neji and said," I saw that technique of yours. I thought the Hyuuga could only use the Jyuuken. I didn't know that they were allowed to use elemental ninjutsu." Sora narrowed his eyes as Neji responded coolly

"I'm a special case. I've nearly mastered all of the Jyuuken techniques and so I asked the elders if I can use variants of the Jyuuken using my affinity and they accepted." Sora, although he didn't show it, was impressed by Neji's quick thinking.

Sasuke nodded, although inside he wasn't happy with the answer, walked away from them as Sora looked to Neji and sighed in relief. "I'm sure glad that your Byakugan has that ability. Who knows what he could've heard." He scratched the back of his head and continued," Alright keep on doing what you're doing. Make sure you practice those Water Style jutsu I gave you. I don't know when missions officially start for my team, but when I'll find out, I'll tell you."

Neji nodded and Sora dashed into the trees leaving Neji alone to train. Neji sighed and thought,' All of these complications. They only seem to be growing the more we press on.'

XxX

Sora was starting to get annoyed. He had been looking for his sensei for almost an hour thirty minutes and he couldn't find him anywhere. He had looked everywhere, the Kage Tower, by the Academy, the Training Grounds, and he couldn't find him. Sora sighed heavily as he walked towards the graves. Kakashi was leaning over a grave. Sora couldn't see the name, but he was sure that person was very important to him.

"Hey Kakashi," Sora said as Kakashi turned to him clearly surprised that Arashi was there.

"Sora what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as Sora walked to him and looked at the grave. Sora furrowed his eyebrow when he saw the name. Obito Uchiha. 'So Kakashi was friends with an Uchiha eh?' Sora thought as he bowed his head in respect. As his head was bowed he answered.

"I was actually looking for you. I wanted to know when our missions started. I wanted to start missions to gain experience since it would seem they look to me for direction." Sora stated as Kakashi nodded and Sora continued," If I knew you were here paying respect, I wouldn't have looked for you. I could've waited for tomorrow to talk to you."

Kakashi chuckled lightly and stated," Well our missions will start tomorrow. Although don't expect escort missions or something of that like. We'll start off with D-ranked missions, which are more or less like chores. When we finish a certain number of those missions, we'll start C-ranked missions." Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his head and thought,' Well that sucks. But we're genin so I shouldn't have expected much.'

"Alright Kakashi, well I'll leave you to this. Oh, and don't be late for tomorrow's meeting." Sora said as he turned and left. Kakashi raised his eye and thought,' He doesn't address me as Kakashi-sensei like his teammates. Either he doesn't respect me or he doesn't think of me as such. Either way I have to find out the enigma known as Sora Uzumaki' He shook the thought from his head as he looked to Obito's grave. 'Obito if you had this team, how would you deal with Sora?' Kakashi asked inwardly as he looked up at the sky.

XxX

It had been a couple of hours and Sora was training at Ground Seven. The grass was charred and burned as Sora practiced his Fire Style jutsu. Sora looked towards the trees and quickly sped through hand seals and breathed in a great flux of air," **Fire Style: Great Scorched Flame**," he breathed a stream of fire that was dark blue towards the trees. The fire quickly burned the trees, blazing through the forest. Sora smiled triumphantly as he watched his new technique he was practicing. 'I'm growing more powerful. Soon I'll be able to leave this village,' Sora thought as he quickly disappeared not wanting to be seen, although he didn't notice Kakashi watching him from the branches behind where Sora was.

XxX

Sarutobi stared at Kakashi listening to his report on Sora. It seemed that Sora was more advanced than his teammates, probably around high-genin to low-chunin level. "Lord Third, Sora has shown prowess with several Fire Jutsu, and it seemed like he's been practicing them for a while. For how long, I don't know but he seemed satisfied with the amount that he's already shown and practiced," Kakashi stated which got Sarutobi thinking. 'He's been distant from Naruto and I, but this probably explains it. But, I still believe there is something missing. Why is he trying to learn all of these jutsu? Is it to become Hokage?' Sarutobi thought as Kakashi continued," He also does not address me as Kakashi-sensei unlike his teammates. It might be as a sign of disrespect, or he just doesn't recognize me as such. What do you wish for me to do, Lord Third?"

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temple and answered," When your team starts C-ranked missions, I want you to privately train him. If he's indeed more advanced than his teammates, it will only hinder him if you're trying to teach him things that he's already learned." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he stared at Sora in his crystal. Sora was sharpening his knife and threw it in his wall creating a deep gash. But what caught the old Hokage's attention was that he was throwing it in an already destroyed picture of him and Naruto with the Third when they were five. 'I will found out what you are doing Sora. And I pray that it's just you training to better yourself. If not I may be forced to do something,' Sarutobi thought as he started to finish his paperwork.

**Hey guys, Goon once again. Here is another chapter for Manipulations. Hope you enjoy and remember to review, and hit that fav/follow button, and show me your support.**


	5. The First C-Rank

Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back my loyal readers to the fifth chapter of Manipulations. So I'm going to steer from canon a little bit and have them do some C-missions. So bear with me and enjoy. Also I'm not really good with fight scenes so if they aren't as good please bear with it, and if anybody wants they can help me with that too.**

Sora watched as his team-mates trained together. Naruto, Sasuke, and even Sakura were sparring rigorously as Sora watched over them, taking in their skills. Well it was more of Sakura's skill considering he knew enough of Naruto and Sasuke that he can estimate where they were at.

Sora, to be honest, was purely disgusted by the book-smart kunoichi. Her physical form was pathetic and she could hardly keep up with any of them stamina wise. An hour barely passed before she was violently gasping for air begging him for a break. He grudgingly agreed and gave her ten minutes much to her dismay.

Naruto grinned as he continued to spar Sasuke. His clones were slowly tiring him out and Naruto was barely getting started. He charged at Sasuke and yelled," You're mine, Sasuke," and swung as his clones retreated back allowing him to fight.

Sasuke scoffed and blocked his punch and grabbed a kunai and threw it point-blank. Naruto yelped and dodged backing away. Sasuke gaining momentum went through hand seals and said," **Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique,"** sending a volley of fireballs towards Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened comically and he started to run away dodging the fireballs as they crashed trying to hit their target. Sasuke grinned and ran after Naruto with a kunai in hand. Sora stood by a tree and was impressed by Sasuke and Naruto**. **He looked to Sakura and said," Hey, break time is over. Get in there," which was met by a death glare by the kunoichi as she grudgingly got up and ran over to them.

"Impressive Sora, you're really getting into your position," Sora turned around to see Kakashi standing behind him eye-smiling. Sora bowed in respect and turned to his team-mates as Kakashi continued," We'll soon have a new mission. A C-rank missions, simply bandit extermination. I just wish to know of your assessment of their skills."

Sora nodded and said," I believe Naruto and Sasuke could handle themselves against bandits. But it is Sakura I'm worried about. She seems to have this mentality that Sasuke will be there to save her when she is in trouble, which isn't the case. Also her skills are pathetic, if I could be so blunt. Book-smarts will only get her so far. I believe that a mission like this could help her though." Seeing Kakashi's confusion, Sora went on," If we allow Sakura to at least kill some bandits, she'll probably realize that being a ninja is not a game."

Kakashi pondered his report and thought,' I must say it's a sound explanation, maybe I should retire and let Sora be captain.' Kakashi nodded and responded," Excellent, I will talk to the Third Hokage about your report, and we will see if he wants us to do the mission or not based on your report. Continue with their training and later meet me at Training Grounds Seven, so I can train you privately," he disappeared leaving Sora to watch over the team.

Sora turned towards his team-mates and he couldn't help but smile ecstatically. This little position was exactly what he needed. The experience he would gain by ordering his team-mates during missions, and the private training was a much needed bonus.

He didn't notice Sasuke pinning Naruto as Sakura stopped and merely cheered Sasuke on. Sora sneered inwardly and decided to intervene. "Sasuke, Naruto I believe that is enough for today," Sasuke grinned cockily and let go of Naruto who grumbled in response. Sora smirked and patted his brother on the back;" Maybe you'll get him next time," Naruto only mumbled incoherent words as he got up.

Sora saw Sakura prepare to leave and interrupted her departure by saying," You guys can leave, but Sakura you have to stay," Sasuke and Naruto both stared at Sakura and shrugged as they left the grounds. Sora turned to Sakura and almost smiled evilly as he said," I am going to be your sparring partner since you hardly trained with Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura stood there wide-eyed and protested," But I did spar. Anyway, I don't have enough stamina to butt heads with them." Sora just looked at her impassively showing that he really didn't care. Instead he just pulled out his tanto and got into a stance. Sakura looked with disbelief and asked," Are you really doing this?" Her question was answered by Sora smiling insanely as he charged at her.

XxX

Sakura was sprawled out on the floor panting and Sora was starting to get tired. He had been sparring with her non-stop for the past two hours and Sora noticed a slight improvement. She started to guard herself better and her offence has gotten noticeably better. He smiled thinking,' Sakura might be worth something after all.'

He sighed and said," I think that's enough for today. I've seen a slight improvement with your stance and your stamina has definitely gotten better. I want you to start exercising, and eating more. No more of your dainty little diets, I want you to really pile on with the food," she groaned but after seeing the stern look on his face, she relented.

He smirked and said," I also want you to be here bright and early for the spar that Naruto, Sasuke, and I are going to have tomorrow. For a special treat to them, they'll only target you during the spar." Sakura widened her eyes in shock and tried to protest, but Sora was already long gone.

XxX

Sora left the grounds feeling happier than usual. He walked through the forest realizing that his ambitions were coming closer each passing day. "If this continues, I will soon be strong enough to leave the village," Sora said confidently as the Kyuubi scoffed.

"**If you used my chakra more often, you wouldn't need to train as hard." **Sora rolled his eyes not wanting to argue with the ancient beast. Although he was right, he didn't want to just use his chakra.

"While that may be true, just using your chakra would show that I only rely on it, which is not the case," Sora explained.

"**Whatever. Are you planning to meet your sensei?" **the Kyuubi asked.

Sora furrowed his brow saying," Why do you care all of a sudden?"

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly and answered," **Use my chakra during your training. If I'm right about your chakra development, then a new ability should present itself."**

Sora smiled visibly excited and started to run towards the grounds where he and Kakashi would further his training. "I hope this comes through, Kyuubi," Sora told the beast inside him who just smiled evilly while ensuring that it would work.

XxX

Sora gasped heavily as Kakashi rushed him once again. 'This guy is trying to kill me,' Sora thought frantically as he hurriedly defended against his sensei.

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi had thrown five kunai at Sora. Sora having his guard up grabbed his tanto and easily deflected the knives. Sora turned his attention back to his sensei, but found he wasn't there.

Almost sensing Kakashi's attack, Sora turned and deflected a kunai swipe with his tanto. Kakashi grinned and said," Watch yourself," as a clone appeared beside Sora and sent a roundhouse kick to his head. Sora felt immeasurable pain as the kick connected to his temple as he stumbled to the ground.

Kakashi didn't relent as sent another kick to Sora's head. Sora, through the pain, managed to grab Kakashi's foot. With unknown strength he was able to push Kakashi, while the clone continued to attack.

Sora inhaled sharply feeling numbness, and quickly went through seals and inwardly shouted," **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough",** as a ball of wind shot towards the clone and connected, with enough force to at least stagger him, giving Sora some time.

The clone dodged the ball of wind, but Sora didn't waste another second going through another set of seals.

"I say again, watch yourself Sora," Sora widened his eyes in fear as he heard his sensei behind him. He turned quickly and inwardly shouted," **Fire Style: Great Scorched Flame," **blue flames shot towards Kakashi who quickly substituted with a nearby log.

Sora turned back to the clone only to receive another kick to the head, causing him to nearly black out. He staggered and held his head; the pain was so great that he nearly screamed. **"I believe the time is now," the Kyuubi said.**

The clone smiled believing that Sora was nearly finished and said," Remember your opponent will never stop," and with that sent another kick towards Sora's head. As the foot nearly hit Sora, his hand suddenly grabbed his foot forcibly as red chakra started to violently swirl around him.

The clone widened his eye in shock as a malicious chuckle came from Sora, which then morphed into a full blown laugh. Sora looked up with eyes as red as crimson and elongated fangs, and he smirked while saying," Is that so? Well know that I won't stop when I do this either."

Kakashi watched the transaction in shock and thought,' No, why did it have to appear now?' Sora roared sending a strong wave of wind that violently pushed the clone back, making it disappear.

Sora grinned and turned to Kakashi and his grin turned into a shit-eating grin as he advanced towards his sensei. Kakashi thought 'Shit,' as Sora swiftly appeared beside him. A claw swung towards his neck, which Kakashi dodged expertly, but suddenly a chain slinked its way towards him.

Kakashi widened his eye in shock as he tried to out-maneuver the chain. The chain was pitch-black and it practically oozed negative emotion. 'What sort of jutsu is this?' Kakashi thought as the chain was unrelenting.

He looked to Sora who eyes were unblinking and empty. Kakashi thought' He's in a trance,' and threw a kunai towards Sora. Another chain appeared and quickly swiped away the knife away. Sora whispered," **Hidden Chains: Vexation,"** and three chains appeared from Sora's back and torpedoed towards Kakashi.

Kakashi went through hand seals quick and inwardly said," **Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu,"** and channeled his chakra into the ground, and moved into the ground, narrowly dodging the chains.

Sora grinned and clicked his tongue as if chastising a child and mused," That won't work," as the chains dug deep into the ground following Kakashi.

Kakashi sprung up in front of Sora and lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan. Sora widened his eyes and growled," No! That accursed eye will not enslave me again," then his eyes drooped as darkness took him. He slumped to the ground as the red chakra and the black chains disappeared.

Kakashi breathed heavily as he lowered his headband covering his Sharingan. 'What the hell was that? I've only seen chains like that only one time, but it was nothing like that. Those chains leaked such hatred, and anger.' Kakashi sighed as he picked the unconscious boy up and disappeared in a swirl of leaves going towards the village.

XxX

Sarutobi smoked his pipe and pondered the report. "Kakashi, are you absolutely sure the jutsu he used involved chains?" Sarutobi asked the Copy-Cat ninja.

Kakashi rubbed his head in frustration and answered," Yes, I'm pretty sure Lord Hokage. The chains were pitch-black and they only appeared when the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out."

Sarutobi put his pipe down and sighed heavily while thinking,' Kushina was the only one with that type of technique, but it wasn't anything like how Kakashi described Sora's.' Sarutobi nodded his head and responded," Alright we won't do anything for now, after all this is only the first incident where the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out. Now I believe your team has a C-ranked mission tomorrow. "

Kakashi nodded and bowed before disappearing leaving Sarutobi alone in his office. Sarutobi lit his pipe once more and thought,' That particular technique was a part of the Uzumaki fuinjutsu. I remember Kushina called it the **Adamantine Sealing Chains**. If Sora could use that ability, he will be powerful indeed. But I wonder how will he use those techniques, to protect those he considers precious or stray from the path I want him to stay on.'

XxX

Sora opened his eyes suddenly as his head pain woke him up. He grimaced as a voice loudly said," Sora you're finally woke up," Sora turned groggily to see his brother looking at him smiling. He turned to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at him as well. He looked around him seeing a machine steadily beeping by his bed. He looked out the window and saw a view of the village, and he concluded that he must've been in the Konoha Hospital. Sakura punched Naruto on the head commenting that he needed to be quiet.

Sora shook his head and asked," What the hell happened?"

Sasuke responded much to Sora's surprise," You were training with Kakashi, and he went too far sent a blow to your head," Sora could've sworn he heard envy when he mentioned the training.

Sakura looked to Sora with a worried look and asked," Are you feeling okay, Sora?"

Sora looked at Sakura with surprise etched on his face as he answered," I'm feeling better Sakura, thank you for the concern."

"**So you're finally up. The theory was correct; the new technique was awakened inside you. The Adamantine Sealing Chains," **the Kyuubi stated while Sora inwardly smirked.

'Excellent, but that name doesn't suit me very well. I believe the new name should be Chains of Calamity,' Sora decided, and although he didn't see it the fox nodded in agreement.

Naruto squirmed in the chair he was sitting in and asked," Sora do you think you'll be ready for our first C-ranked mission tomorrow?"

Sora nodded and answered," Of course, you know we have always been able to heal quicker than most. So yes, I will be ready."

Naruto nodded content in Sora's answer and Sasuke asked," Why was Kakashi giving you private training?"

Sora nearly laughed but managed to only smile," He believed that since I am the sub-captain, I should be more equipped to take command if something happens," patting himself on the back on the lie that came so easy.

Sasuke pondered the response as if looking for any wrongs in the answer, but after finding none he finally nodded. This caused Sora to roll his eyes inwardly.

Sora looked at Sakura who was staring at the window and asked her," Have you've been eating more like I told you to do?" Sakura turned surprised at the question and hurriedly nodded her head.

Sora looked at her skeptically and said," Good because I wouldn't want you to fall behind because you were hungry." Naruto looked at Sakura and questioned her on why she hardly ate anything, which he received a punch to the face. Sora ignored the bickering pair and looked out the window.

He looked at the village and saw many people including children, men, and women and thought to himself something that he never had,' Do I want to go through with this? The Third manipulated me sure, but is it so horrible that I would take it out on the rest of the village?"

The Kyuubi meanwhile was seething. He sensed Sora's growing reluctance and knew that he would question their entire plan. 'I need an opportunity where I can further manipulate him. If this continues who knows what he'll do.'

Sora looked to his teammates and said," Alright, that's enough. Leave so I can get some sleep," they nodded and left while Naruto told him he would await him at their apartment.

Sora nodded and when they closed the door he plopped down on the bed and sighed heavily. Doubt and hesitation started to wave around him as he continued to think about his future. He didn't know whether to take his vengeance on the entirety of the village, or find a way to just get revenge on the Third Hokage.

"What should I do? Take my anger out on the village, or switch my plan and try to find a way to get back at Sarutobi?" Sora asked himself aloud as he lay on the bed with the beeping of the machine alone to keep him company. It didn't take long before darkness washed over him once again as he fell asleep.

XxX

Sora sat at the entrance with the rest of Team Seven, besides Kakashi who they were waiting on. Sora spent the time talking to the Kyuubi about the newly named Chains of Calamity.

"So since this ability has been awakened, can I use it anytime?" Sora asked the Kyuubi.

"**There shouldn't be a reason as to why you can't use it anytime," **the Kyuubi answered still mad at Sora's newfound hesitation that appeared yesterday.

Sora smiled confidently hardly waiting to unleash the new ability. He smile waned when Naruto asked loudly," Hey bro, what are you smiling about?"

Sora turned to his brother and groaned loudly and said," Naruto, when are you going to get rid of that horrible jumpsuit?"

Naruto comically widened his eyes in shock and looked at his jumpsuit and instantly defended the orange clothes," This is my favorite outfit, and orange is my favorite color."

Sora rolled his eyes and went back to thinking about the technique, but his evasive maneuver wasn't lost on Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes realizing that Sora never answered Naruto's question.

Kakashi appeared with his infamous orange book and waved," So, I'm guessing you guys are ready?" Sora nodded his head as Sakura and Naruto were about to scold Kakashi on his lateness.

Kakashi eye-smiled and continued," Alright, so the mission is a bandit camp removal. The camp is 10 miles away from here from the recent reports. Our job is to kill every single bandit and leave none standing. There has also been a report on a missing-nin leading these bandits. Said to be C-ranked or B-ranked." The four kids nodded in understanding and Sora noticed Sakura's nervousness when Kakashi mentioned that the bandits would have to be killed.

Kakashi nodded and walked towards the forest that bordered the entrance of the Leaf Village, with his four students in tow.

XxX

Forty-five minutes had passed when Team Seven had left the Leaf Village, and they mostly spent the time in silence. Except during times when Sakura would ask questions about how missions were usually distributed. Naruto would bug Kakashi on their next training sessions and Sora and Sasuke didn't talk. Sora would think about how he could get stronger, and Sasuke would brood.

Kakashi waved the kids to stop and while opening the orange book he always read said," The bandit camp has been reported to be in this vicinity. Now I want you four to split into two teams and survey the area. Contact each-other when you see the bandit camp but do not engage." Kakashi passed them each headsets and continued," You will use these to communicate with me, if something happens I need you to report it to me."

Sora nodded in understanding and turned to Naruto and said," Naruto you're with me, and Sakura you're with Sasuke," Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger at having his fan-girl as a part of his team. Sora looked at him almost daring him to argue, and then Sasuke sighed and headed into the trees with Sakura in tow.

Sora asked," What are you going to do while we're looking for the camp?"

Kakashi closed the book he was reading and answered," I'm going to go look for this missing-nin and deal with him. Even though I believe in your skills, you guys just aren't ready for a missing-nin."

Sora nodded and turned to Naruto and asked," Are you ready to deal with some bandits?"

Naruto grinned confidently and responded," You bet I'm ready. I bet I manage to get more bandits than you do," Sora smirked and nodded and without a single word to Kakashi, dashed into the trees with his brother in tow.

XxX

Sora and Naruto moved through the trees with a silence that was almost deafening. Sora turned to see his brother and was shocked when Naruto didn't grin or say something normally stupid. He was surprised entirely when Naruto had a look of seriousness to him.

This made Sora stop entirely as he landed on a tree branch. Naruto landed beside him and looked at him quizzically wondering why they stopped.

Sora looked at his brother and asked," Are you okay Naruto? Usually you would say something, and you have a look that normally doesn't show itself."

Naruto furrowed his brow and answered," Sora, Kakashi-sensei told us that we would have to kill these bandits. Shouldn't we just capture them and turn them in?"

Sora thought inwardly,' No, he can't be asking me this question. He is seriously asking me if the bandits need to be killed,' he rubbed his head in frustration and answered," Naruto, the mission calls for the death of every single bandit in the camp. No negotiations, so therefore we have to do it."

Naruto looked like he was going to argue but after a minute, he solemnly nodded. Sora patted his brother's back and continued," It's alright; when we attack I'll watch your back. So if at the end you can't do it, I'll be there to finish the job for you."

Naruto sighed in relief and said," Thanks Sora. Hey we got each other's back, Uzumaki Brothers to the end right?" and held out his fist.

Sora smirked and bumped his fist with his own and responded," Uzumaki Brothers till the end."

Sora turned back to the path, and nodded and continued to leap through the trees with Naruto right behind him beaming from ear to ear.

XxX

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the bandit camp from the position they were at now. Sasuke rose his hand to his ear, and while pressing a button whispered," We've found the bandit camp. We're awaiting orders, Uchiha out."

He sighed heavily as Sakura looked at the bandits who were oblivious to the fact that an impending attack would soon come. They spent their time drinking, and laughing uproariously commenting on their latest raid.

Sakura asked Sasuke," Are you really going to kill some of them, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her with puzzlement on his face and answered," Yes, and so are you. The mission calls for their death, and I won't fail this mission."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a scared look on her face and quivered," But, I've never really killed anyone before."

Sasuke groaned and responded," Neither have I. But to get stronger we need to complete this mission."

Sakura solemnly nodded and stated," I'll help in any way that I can."

Sasuke nodded and turned to see a lone bandit who walked away from the rest of the group. Sasuke turned to Sakura and nodded, signaling her to follow him. Sakura followed after Sasuke who followed after the lone bandit.

They didn't need to go far because the bandit stopped at a nearby tree and with a heavy sigh pulled his pants down signaling his bathroom break.

Sasuke nodded to Sakura and without a word passed her a kunai. She looked at the knife wide-eyed and looked at Sasuke with a pleading look in her eyes. As if begging him to do it himself.

Sasuke shook his head and put the kunai in his hand while muttering," If anything happens, I'll be here."

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw the truth and slowly nodded. She grabbed the kunai and with a grace she leapt down from the tree, and landed behind the bandit.

The bandit looked up in alarm and turned to see Sakura look at him in shock. The bandit grinned and looked towards the camp. His grin widened when he looked to Sakura while pulling out a knife and taunted her," I'm going to have some fun with you. It's been a while since I had a young one like you."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the bandit's comment and was prepared to kill the bandit for Sakura. Then suddenly Sakura rushed the bandit and leapt till she was a breath away from the bandit. With a swipe far too fast for the bandit to see, she managed to cut the man's throat. She tried to escape the blood, but no avail as the blood sprayed across her body. The man felt his torn throat and tried to apply pressure to minimize the bleeding. He gurgled as he tried to close the wound as he slumped to the ground.

Sasuke looked on in shock as Sakura fell to the ground and threw up violently. Sasuke leapt down and reached his hand out to comfort Sakura. Sakura started to sob quietly as the realization had just hit her.

Sakura had just killed someone.

XxX

Sora nodded to Naruto who saw the bandit camp and he went through his seals and muttered," **Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** ten clones appeared and Naruto nodded towards them and said, "Go."

The clones ran towards the camp and soon shout and dismay sounded. Sora patted Naruto on the back and commented," You have to teach me that jutsu," Naruto smiled and nodded.

Sora and Naruto leapt down and ran into the camp and attacked swiftly. Sora pulled out his tanto and quickly slit a man's throat, and turned to a retreating bandit as the other bandit slumped to the ground.

He pulled out a knife with the Black Dragon kanji gleaming as it soared through the air and went through the bandit's head, killing him instantly.

"Sora watch out!" the warning sent chills down Sora's spine as he turned and faced a burly man who brought his sword down on Sora's head. With speed and urgency, Sora blocked the sword with his tanto, and felt his knees buckle. The bandit grinned toothily as he brought down the sword one more time. Sora braced for the impact and stared shock as the man started to cough up blood, which splattered on Sora's face. The man slumped to the ground, showing Naruto behind him with a bloodied kunai in his hand.

Sora looked at his brother with shock and said," I knew you could do it," Naruto nodded stiffly and left without a single word.

Naruto had just killed someone.

Sora looked at his retreating brother but decided against it, as the clones continued to fight the bandits. He saw Sasuke and Sakura in the distance fighting more bandits. He turned when he heard a voice say," Well, my crew was destroyed by mere brats."

Sora looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. The man had a sleek build to him and his brown hair slipped in front of his eyes. He had on a sleeveless shirt, and black pants on. He clapped sarcastically.

"That was very good work indeed. But, now it's time to end this little game." The man said has he got into a stance.

Sora readied his weapon and asked," What is your name?"

The man grinned and answered," Sadai," and without a single word charged Sora. 'He's fast,' Sora thought as Sadai appeared in front of him. The first punch only glazed Sora's chin, but realizing too late it was a feint as another punch landed into his stomach.

Sora doubled over in pain, but Sadai didn't relent as he sent a side sweep, sending Sora to the ground. Sora hit the ground with a thud, and narrowly dodged Sadai punching toward his face. Sora quickly got up, but only received another punch to his stomach. Fresh ripples of pain shot through his stomach, but Sora refused to fall over.

Instead Sora tried to go to the offensive and sent a punch towards Sadai's face. Sora knew the punch was sluggish and that would cost him dearly, Sadai smirked confidently as he easily dodged the blow, and again sent another punch to Sora's stomach. But Sora was ready as he side-stepped the punch, and backed away giving himself some distance.

Deciding to change to ninjutsu, he quickly went through hand seals," **Fire Style: Great Scorched Flame,"** blue flames shot towards Sadai.

Sadai grinned and went through seals quickly while shouting," **Earth Release**: **Earth Armor," **stones quickly covered his body as the flames covered his body.

Sora narrowed his eyes and went through more seals," **Fire Style: Fiery Earth," **and tiny blue fireballs shot towards Sadai. As they made contact they exploded causing small explosions and sending smoke.

Smoke covered both Sadai and Sora as Sora waited to see if his technique did anything. He quickly received an answer as he doubled over once again seeing white as Sadai, now with his armor, punched Sora once again.

Sadai grinned and sent an elbow spiraling down connecting against Sora's back. Sora cried out in pain as he collided against the ground. Sora groaned in pain as he tried desperately to get up.

Sadai laughed mockingly and said," Is this really the best you have to offer? I'm almost disappointed." He slammed his foot against Sora's back causing more ripples of pain to shoot through his body.

Sora felt the boot press into his spine, and he muttered," **Chains of Calamity release,"** suddenly pitch-black chains shot from his back, connecting with Sadai's armor. The chains ripped some of the stones away, surprising Sadai as he backed away. Suddenly Sora sprung up, as more chains appeared out of his back.

"**Hidden Chains: Great Convictions," **five chains surged towards Sadai who tried to dodge the chains, but couldn't outrun them as they grabbed him and wrapped around him. The stone wrapped around Sadai started to quickly deteriorate. 'What type of jutsu is this?' Sadai thought frantically as he felt his chakra being drained.

Sora grinned and mocked," Is this really the best you can offer? I'm almost sorely disappointed," and with that he sent the chains spiraling down causing Sadai to violently crash on the ground. With the chains still intact, he grabbed his tanto once again and ran towards the downed opponent. As he ran in front of Sadai, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto appeared behind him.

"We heard a fight going on, what happened?" Sakura asked concerned as Sasuke silently looked at the chains protruding from Sora's back.

Sora answered Sakura while still keeping an eye on Sadai," Nothing, I found a bandit who seems versed in the ways of the ninja. Contact Kakashi and tell him the situation. Are the rest of the bandits taken care of?"

Naruto answered," Yep, they're dead. The mission is successful," Sora could've sworn he heard anger in his brother's voice.

Sadai gasped in pain as he asked," What the hell was that? What kind of jutsu is that?"

Sora smirked confidently and said," A new technique called the **Chains of Calamity**," this caused Naruto to look at the chains and he silently groaned.

"Those chains, I don't know, but they feel so negative. Like hatred, anger, and sadness all rolled in one." Naruto said as he slowly back away from the chains.

Kakashi appeared saying, "So I'm guessing you guys are finished," but his eyes widened when he saw the chains that protruded from Sora's back.

Sora saw the concerned look on Kakashi's face and said assuredly," Don't worry. I got them under control."

Kakashi looked at Sora skeptically and responded," You didn't seem to have it under control during our training session."

Sora rolled his eyes inwardly while thinking,' I actually did, but of course it was all a ploy to actually awaken them,' and said," I was angry during our session, but here I was calm and collected and was able to use them effectively."

Kakashi nodded still skeptical and looked to the down Sadai and stated," Sadai, a C-ranked missing-nin. Not a well-known mercenary, but one nonetheless. The Leaf Village will love to have you in custody."

Sadai groaned in pain and finally succumbed to unconsciousness as the chains disappeared. Sasuke after a long silence asked," What are those things? Are they a Kekkei Genkai?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders in response and stated," In all honesty, I have absolutely no idea what they are. All I know is that they are highly effective."

Sasuke nodded and said," Even though you have those, you still aren't better than me," with that he turned and walked away.

Sora smirked and turned to Sakura who had an empty look on her face. He looked at her in confusion and realized she must've killed somebody.

His gaze wasn't missed by Kakashi who turned to Sakura and worry plagued his face. 'She might need to see a therapist after this mission,' he thought as he said," Alright, since this is a mission success, how about we go home?" With that he wrapped Sadai in ninja wire, constricting his movement, and lifted him off the ground.

Kakashi followed after Sasuke, with Sora, Naruto, and Sakura in tow.

XxX

Sarutobi looked at Team Seven who had just returned from a mission success. He looked to Sora and pride filled him as he heard how Sora alone defeated a C-ranked missing-nin, and how he seemed to have the chains under control.

He looked to Sakura and her face explained everything. After all, it was a face that many young ninja had when they killed their first person. Sarutobi felt pity as he looked at her with the empty expression on her face.

Sarutobi said," Alright Kakashi, your report is good enough. Please appoint Sakura with the shinobi therapist. Nobody should go through what she did." Kakashi nodded in response and led Sakura out the room.

Sasuke bowed in respect and asked," Lord Hokage, if you no longer require my presence, I will be going," Sarutobi nodded and Sasuke left without another word.

Naruto yawned and stated," Alright Jiji-san, I'll be going, I'm tired. Come on Sora," Sora nodded and proceeded to leave.

"Not so fast Sora, Naruto you may go, but me and Sora have some things to discuss," Sora groaned inwardly as the Kyuubi chuckled cockily.

Sora turned back to the Third and asked," What is it that you need to ask me about, Lord Third?"

Sarutobi smiled and asked," How do you feel about taking down your first missing-nin?"

Sora rolled his eyes inwardly and stated," I feel good actually. At first I thought I was going to lose, but he got cocky and that would prove to be his downfall."

Sarutobi nodded and asked," The chains that you used, did you want to name them? I've seen the jutsu before and I believe it was called **Adamantine Sealing Chains**."

Sora shook his head and answered," I've already picked a name. Kakashi told me that when I first used it, the chains were filled with negative emotions. He said he felt anger and hatred just by being near them. So I've decided to call them the **Chains of Calamity**."

Sarutobi widened his eyes at the name and quickly returned back to his calm posture. "That is all then, Sora. I will see you later." Sora waved dismissively and walked out. Sarutobi rubbed his head and asked silently to himself," What am I going to do with him?"

XxX

Black chains whizzed through the trees destroying them, as the wood disintegrated. Neji dodged the chains with fervor as he saw what they could do. He felt a surge of adrenaline as he moved through the trees. "Alright, I get it. The chains are powerful," Neji said and almost instantly the chains disappeared.

Neji heard a dark chuckle and turn to see Sora laughing. Neji growled and asked," What type of jutsu is that?"

Sora smirked and stated," The **Chains of Calamity **are chains by my guess made purely by chakra." Neji with his Byakugan active looked at Sora's chakra running through his body and shivered.

Sora looked at Neji and asked," Why are you shivering?"

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and answered with a question," Did you know that your chakra was black?"

Sora looked at Neji quizzically and said," But it's usually blue with a tint of red, didn't you say that before?"

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan again, and after looking through it again said," Nope, it's changed from blue with a tint of red, to pitch-black and a tint of red."

Sora looked at Neji with amazement and said," I'm thinking the chains changed the color, when they first activated."

Neji shrugged and responded," Well now all I feel when I see it is anger and hatred. I think the chains changed the way your chakra feels as well."

Sora looked down and thought about it and said," Well this changes nothing. I want you to continue training and get Hinata stronger. If you want me to fulfill my promise, we need those scrolls."

Neji eyes became determined and he nodded before leaping away.

Sora sighed and activated the chains once again. The black chains seemed to swirl around him, as if waiting for his commands. 'My very own chakra weapons. They seem like they're alive,' Sora pondered as the chains continued to swirl.

He smiled darkly as the chains then started to swirl violently around him. "With these as my weapons, nobody can stop me from getting my vengeance. Not the Hokage, not anyone. No one will stop me!" the chains surged around him with such ferocity the trees nearby were instantly disintegrated.

Meanwhile, the Kyuubi was laughing insanely as dark thoughts continued to run in Sora's mind. 'The chains are working just as they're supposed to. They're enforcing him with my hatred.' the Kyuubi thought gleefully as the chains continued to swirl around Sora.

A/N

**This is the fifth chapter and I hope you liked it as much as I love typing it. Review and fav/follow the story, and the next chapter will be posted during Christmas Break. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**LordeGoon is out.**


End file.
